


Out of Darkness

by WwwsBryce



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Mirror Universe, Non-Explicit Sex
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 11:36:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12958365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WwwsBryce/pseuds/WwwsBryce
Summary: 미러버스!AU. 영화 스타트렉 다크니스 새로 쓰기. 칸은 I.S.S.엔터프라이즈의 함장이고 커크는 그의 노예이며, 본즈는 그저 살아남기 위해 고군분투 한다.





	Out of Darkness

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Out of Darkness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1348114) by [harrycrewe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrycrewe/pseuds/harrycrewe). 



 

 

모든 것은 짐 커크가 조쉬 쿠레쉬와 싸운 날부터 시작됐다. 물론 레너드는 커크에 대해 전부터 알고 있었다: 엔터프라이즈에서 소문은 산불처럼 퍼져나가니까. 함장에 대한 소문을 퍼뜨리다 걸렸다간 아고니 부스에 넣어질 텐데도 말이다. 함장이 가까이 한다는 _노멀normal_ 에 대한 속닥거림을 처음 들은 건 레너드가 엔터프라이즈에 승선한 지 일주일도 채 지나지 않았을 때였다. 듣기론, 짐 커크는 괜찮게 생긴데다 성격도 좋지만 자기주장이 강하고 시니어 크루들에게 무례하다고 한다.  
  
“하지만 참아야지 뭐 어쩌겠어,” 레너드는 브릿지 장교 중 하나가 동료에게 말하는 것을 들었다. “커크를 무릎 꿇릴 수 있는 건 칸 뿐이니까.”  
  
그 말을 듣고 나자 레너드는 그 소년(레너드는 저보다 두세살만 어려도 소년이라고 여겼다)이 가엾어졌다. 감당할 수 없는 일에 휘말린 꼬맹이가 분명했다. 커크는 칸의 발 밑에, 그리고 칸의 침실에 있게 되기를 원하지 않았을 것이다. 어쩌면 원했을 수도 있다: 사람들은 권력을 위해서라면 미친 짓을 하기도 하니까. 어느 것이 진실이든, 레너드는 그를 도울 수 없다. 그는 그저 함선의 의사일 뿐이다ㅡ자발적으로 등록한 것도 아니다. 그는 강제 징집 되었다ㅡ그리고 하층민으로 여겨지는 3세대 메타휴먼에 불과하다. 남을 걱정하기에는, 눈에 띄지 않기 위해 고개를 수그리고 있기도 벅차다.

 

 

레크레이션실에서의 어느 날 오후까지는 그랬다: 보통 이 시간이면 레크레이션실은 텅 비어있곤 했고, 메드베이도 가장 한산할 때다. 아침에 몰려들던 환자들 이후로 레너드는 서류에 파묻혀 있을 수 있었고, 저녁시간 전까지 조깅도 할 수 있을 것이다. 그는 평소와 같았다: 운동복으로 갈아 입고, 러닝머신을 40분으로 설정한 후, 이어폰을 꽂고, 조깅을 하는 동안 읽을 의학 관련 기사들을 패드에 끌어왔다. 그는 거기에 완전히 몰입해서, 어느 순간부터인가 레크레이션실 한쪽에 사람들이 몰리기 시작하는 것도 알아채지 못했다. 누군가 황급히 달려가면서 그의 러닝머신을 거칠게 밀치기 전까지.  
  
“이게 무슨…?” 레너드는 이어폰을 뽑으며 투덜거렸고 패드의 스크린을 껐다. 사람들이 어느새 5~60명으로 불어나있었는데, 크루들이 무술 훈련을 할 때 쓰는 복싱 링 주변에 집중되어 있었다. 일대일 전투와 관련된 운동들은 제국이 특히 장려하는 것들이지만, 그런 건 레너드의 특기가 아니다. 아카데미에서 필수 과목인 전투 기술 수업을 간신히 마쳤을 땐 안도의 한숨을 내쉬었다.  
  
엔터프라이즈에서, 특히 전투와 전투 사이 크루들이 지루함을 느낄 때면, 즉흥적인 격투 시합들은 인기 있었고 종종 내깃돈이 오가기도 했다. 장교들은 그런 것을 못 본 채 했다. 때때로 시합이 거칠어져 참가자가 치명적인 부상을 입을 때 조차도 말이다. 이것은 또 폭력적인 괴롭힘의 한 형태이기도 했다. 한 명 혹은 여러 명의 사람들이 약자를 데려다 놓고는 계속해서 두들겨 패는 것이다. 그들 사이의 의견 불일치가 만족스럽게 해결 될 때까지.  
  
제국에 봉사한지 몇 년쯤 지나자 레너드는, 메드베이에 부러진 뼈나 칼에 찔린 상처가 끊이질 않는 것에 대해 불평하지 않게 되었다. 그는 최선을 다해 치료했고, 사태가 심각할수록 침묵을 지켰다. 상관이 정보를 물어보지 않는 한은.

레크레이션실에서 일어난 싸움이 거칠어 보이자, 레너드의 첫번째 충동은 상황이 아수라장으로 변하기 전에 조용히 빠져나가야겠다는 것이었다. 그러나 그 때 링 위에서 금발 머리를 언뜻 보았고, 호기심이 그 충동을 눌렀다. 그는 커크에 대한 소문들을 들어왔고, 그가 노멀normal이라는 것을 알고 있었다. 그리고 링 위에 있는 또 다른 사람, 쿠레쉬는, 일반적인 평균을 뛰어넘는 힘과 스피드를 위해 길러진 함선의 보안 장교였다. 끔찍한 사고가 일어나기 딱 좋은 상황이었고 자기 보호 본능에도 불구하고 레너드는 마루에 놓인 운동 가방을 집어들어 트라이코더가 있는지 확인한 후, 대체 이 소동이 뭐 때문인지 보러 갔다.  
  
커크와 쿠레쉬는 링 위에서 빙글빙글 돌며 탐색전을 벌이고 있었다. 둘 다 바지에 언더셔츠 차림 뿐이었고, 커크는 광대뼈가 시뻘겋게 올라온 것으로 보아 조금 있으면 눈 주위에 시퍼런 멍이 들 것이 분명했다. 그는 땀을 뻘뻘 흘리고 있었다. 쿠레쉬는, 반면에, 부드럽게 움직이며 제가 상황을 통제하고 있다는 듯 우쭐해 보였다.  
  
“그만 둬, 조쉬,” 관중 속에서 누군가 소리쳤다. “함장이 네 불알을 터뜨릴거야.”  
  
조쉬는 충고를 받아들이려는 것 같았다. 그는 천천히 그의 움직임을 늦췄지만 커크는 짧은 비아냥으로 그를 돌려놨다. “잘 생각했어 조쉬, 여기서 그만두라고,”  
  
쿠레쉬가 분노했다. “네가 한 짓에 대해 듣고 나면, 함장은 내 편을 들어줄거야.”  
  
커크는 그것에 대해 생각해 보는 듯이 고개를 기울였다. 얼굴에 조롱하는 미소가 떠올랐다. “나도 그렇게 생각해.” 그리고 그는 뭐라고 말을 덧붙였는데, 목소리가 너무 작아서 관중들 뒤에 있는 렌에게까지는 들리지 않았다. 하지만 조쉬의 격렬한 반응으로 보아 추잡한 소리였을 것이 분명했다. 조쉬는 레너드가 기대한 것보다도 훨씬 빠르게, 하지만 덜 우아하게 앞으로 달려들었다. 커크는 마지막 순간까지도 자세를 유지했다ㅡ그리고는 몸을 떨어뜨리고 미끄러져, 조쉬가 포스필드로 강화된 링 가장자리로 비틀거리며 넘어지게 했다. 조쉬는 그러나, 균형을 되찾고 빠르게 돌아서서는(너무 빨라서 레너드는 숨도 쉴 수 없었다) 커크에게 그대로 돌진해 목을 졸랐다. 그건 분명히 함선에서 금지된 짓이다. 그러나 커크의 얼굴이 위험하리만치 시뻘게질 때 까지도 관중들은 아무도 말리지 않았다.  
  
레너드가 목소리를 높이며 관중 사이를 뚫고 가려던 순간 조쉬의 악력이 약해졌다. 그는 커크의 목에서 손을 떼더니 앞으로 고꾸라졌다. 잠깐동안 그는 커크의 위에 쓰러져 있었고, 곧 커크가 그 밑에서 기어 나와 두 발로 섰다. 조쉬도 따라 일어났다.  
  
“나한테 무슨 짓을 한거야?” 조쉬가 불분명하게 발음을 늘어뜨렸다.  
  
커크는 사악한 미소를 지었다. “무슨 소릴 하는지 모르겠군.”  
  
조쉬는 다시 한 번 돌격했지만 이전의 공격들보다 훨씬 느렸고, 커크는 가볍게 피했다. 커크의 그 다음 타격은 아주 전술적이었으며 교과서 같은 무릎킥은 쿠레쉬가 쿵 소리와 함께 무릎 꿇게 했다.  
  
“그건 진정제 같은 게 아니야, 너도 알겠지만,” 커크는 말했다. “그냥 약한 호르몬 억제제야. 그건 네 신체능력을,” 그는 고개를 기울였다. “노멀normal 수준으로 낮춰주지.” 그는 편안하게 조쉬의 주위를 돌았다. “하지만 넌 네 강화된 힘과 근력에 지나치게 익숙해져 있으니까 적응하기 제법 어려울거야, 안그래?”  
  
“쿠레쉬가 랜드에게 찝적거렸어,” 맥코이의 옆에서 레드셔츠 중 하나가 친구에게 속삭였다. “커크가 도대체 무슨 생각으로 자기가 조쉬 같은 사람을 막을 만큼 함선에서 권력을 가졌다고 여기는건지 모르겠군…”  
  
오지랖도 넓은 꼬맹이라고, 커크의 파란 눈이 조쉬의 움직임을 좇는 걸 보며 레너드는 생각했다. 커크의 시선엔 칸과 닮은 무언가가 있었다ㅡ냉담한 분석과 상황에 대한 통제력. 하지만 또한 칸과는 조금 다르기도 했다. 예를 들어, 그의 눈은 함장처럼 차갑거나 무심하지 않고 즐거움으로 반짝였다.  
  
파란 눈은 흔치 않다. 세기에 걸쳐 그랬다. 지나치게 순혈로만 번식된 개처럼, 적합한 진화만을 유도하다보니 인간도 유전적 다양성이 부족해져서 그렇다고들 한다. 애석한 일이라고 맥코이는 생각했다. 파란 눈은 눈부시게 매력적이었다.  
  
조쉬가 몸을 세워 또 다시 달려들었고, 그리고 이번엔, 커크는 몸을 낮춘 다음 조쉬의 아래에서 그의 다리에 유연한 킥을 먹였다. 그리고는 렌의 눈이 따라갈 수 없는 속도로 어느새 조쉬의 위에 올라타 있었고, 관중들의 숨을 멎게 하는 일격을 날렸다: 잔인해서가 아니라, 예상치 못한 것이어서. 조쉬의 몸이 휘청하더니 곧 축 늘어졌다: 커크가 그를 나가떨어뜨렸다.  
  
관중들은 더 모여있다가는 위험에 휘말리게 될거라는 것을 갑작스럽게 깨달았다. 누구도 커크의, 혹은 조쉬의 문제와 엮이기를 원하지 않았다. 장교들 몇 명이 싸움에 대해 눈치를 채고는 커크를 체포하러 다가오자 렌을 포함해서 모두가 슬그머니 물러섰다.

 

 

레너드는 제 쿼터로 돌아와서 간단하게 소닉 샤워를 하고, 메드베이로 돌아가 그 날의 서류들을 살펴보기 시작했다. 그가 도착한 지 한 시간도 채 지나지 않아 보안 장교들이 커크를 메드베이로 끌고 왔을 때, 그는 살짝 놀랐다.  
  
커크는 조쉬와의 싸움이 끝났을 때보다 더 나빠보이진 않았다.  
  
“어떻게 된거야?” 그는 깡패들에게 물었다. “함장이 그를 처벌하지 않은 모양이지?”  
  
“함장은 그냥 웃기만 하더군,” 하나가 대답했다. “그리고 커크가 약물을 써서 반칙했다고 조쉬가 불평하자, 함장은 조쉬에게 아고나이저 6시간을 처벌했어. 커크 같은 노멀normal이 어떤 트릭을 쓸지 미리 알아챌 만큼 똑똑했어야 했다고 말하면서 말야. 자,” 그는 커크를 가장 가까운 바이오 베드에 던져놓으며 덧붙였다. “고쳐놔. 캡틴은 알파 시프트가 끝났을 때 그가 준비되어 있길 원해.”  
  
맥코이는 한숨을 억누르며 트라이코더를 들었다. “나가, 나가,” 그는 그들에게 짜증스럽게 말했다.  
  
“베타 시프트 10분 전에 데리러 오지.”  
  
“그러든지.”  
  
그들은 돌아섰고 그대로 사라졌다. 맥코이는 꼬맹이의 몸에 그의 스캐너를 돌리기 시작했다. 그는 곧 두 개의 부러진 갈비뼈와 많은 멍자국을 확인했지만 그보다 심각한 건 없었다. 렌은 잠깐동안 이걸 채플에게 떠넘길까 고민하다가, 함장이 커크를 얼마나 가치 있게 여기는지 알기 때문에 그러지 않기로 했다.  
  
그는 가벼운 진통제와 세포 치료 자극제를 주사한 후에 갈비뼈 치료를 시작했다; 환자가 의식이 없으니 편했다. 골절은 그렇게 나쁘지 않았지만, 그가 스캐너를 커크의 갈비뼈에 대고 점점 내릴수록 과거에 부러졌던 것이 분명한 흔적들을 찾을 수 있었다. 그는 6개까지 세어보다가 우울해져서, 그만 두었다. 노멀normal들은 강화인간과 같은 형벌을 견뎌낼 수 있도록 만들어지지 않았다.  
  
그가 두번째 갈비뼈까지 재생을 끝마쳤을 때 커크의 눈꺼풀이 파르르 떨리기 시작하더니, 곧 눈을 떴다. 아주 잠깐 동안 흐릿하던 그의 시선은 곧 렌에게 똑바로 초점이 맞춰졌고, 그의 손이 갑작스럽게 튀어나와 레너드의 손목을 움켜쥐고 제 몸에서 떼어냈다. 렌은 얼어붙었다. 한동안 그들은 서로를 응시했지만 커크는 그가 어디에 있는 지 깨닫고는 손목을 놔주었다.  
  
“닥터,” 그는 말했다.  
  
“맞아,” 레너드는 동의했다. “난 맥코이야. 6개월 전에 이 함선에 올랐지. 우리가 전에 만났던 것 같진 않군 Mr.커크. 난 그냥 널 치료하는 중이었어.” 그는 경고를 덧붙였다. “그리고 나서 넌 알파 시프트가 끝날 때에 캡틴을 보기로 되어있어.”  
  
커크는 그의 머리를 다시 바이오베드에 떨어뜨렸다. “고마워요,” 그는 말했다. “알게 돼서 기쁘네요.”  
  
레너드는 뼈 재생 촉진기를 내려놓고 트라이코더를 집어 들어 커크의 멍들을 치료하기 시작했다. 상처가 깊은 것, 내부의 멍부터 시작해 커크의 찢어진 입술과 시퍼렇게 멍든 눈가까지.  
  
그의 눈은 정말로 새파랗다고, 렌은 치료를 하며 생각했다. 그는 그 눈동자들을 흘끗 쳐다봤다가, 커크가 자신을 보고 있는 것을 발견했다. 커크는 그게 재밌기라도 한 듯 웃었다. 레너드는 마주 웃어주지 않았고, 마지막 하이포스프레이로 손을 뻗었다.  
  
“아우!” 커크가 목을 감싸며 불평했다. “방금 뭐였어요?”  
  
“비타민.”  
  
“비타민처럼 느껴지지 않는데요.”  
  
레너드는 인상을 썼다. “각성제 같은 거야,” 그는 시인했다. “네가 다음 몇 시간 동안 버틸 수 있게. 휴식을 취할 수 있다면 더 좋겠지만, 너한텐 이게 필요할거라 생각했지.”  
  
“고마워요,” 커크는 여전히 하이포스프레이가 닿았던 자리를 손으로 문지르며 천천히 말했다. “당신, 엔터프라이즈가 처음인 모양이네,”  
  
맥코이는 그를 쳐다봤다. “전엔 Indefatigable호에 있었어.”  
  
“모나쉬 함장의 함선이죠,” 커크는 잠시 말을 멈췄다. “모나쉬 함장이 양 제독에 대항해 일으킨 반란 이후에, 그 크루들을 다른 곳으로 발령 보냈죠, 안그래요? 그래서ㅡ엔터프라이즈와 전설적인 칸을 직접 본 소감이 어때요?”  
  
“난 그런 것에 대해선 아무것도 몰라,” 레너드는 애매하게 답했다. 메디베이의 문이 부드럽게 열리는 소리에 그는 고개를 들었다: 깡패들이 돌아왔다. “네 탈것이 온 모양이네.”

 

  
  
그 후 그는 저녁을 위해 식당으로 내려갔고, 트레이를 들고 쿼터로 돌아가려 했다. 하지만 식당 전체가 조쉬와 커크의 싸움으로 시끌시끌 했으며 호기심이 그의 더 나은 판단을 억눌러, 결국 맥코이는 치프 의료 장교인 닥터 엠벵가의 테이블에 자리를 잡았다. 그가 의자에 앉았을 때 엠벵가는 커크의 유전적 내력에 대해 열띤 대화 중이었다.  
  
“어째서 가족들이 강화하지 않은 거지?” 엠벵가가 물었다.  
  
그가 대화하고 있는 엔지니어는 가족 대대로 강화인간이었는데, 그는 콧웃음을 치며 답했다. “몇 십년전에 커크의 부모들은 반-강화 운동에 참여했었어요. 결국엔 체포돼서 타르서스로 보내졌죠. 커크가 성인이 된 지금까지도 강화시술을 거부하는 건 그 때문일거에요. 그는 온갖 것에 알러지를 가지고 있고 조금만 강화해도 쉽게 치료할 수 있을 텐데 말이에요.”  
  
엠벵가는 동의하듯 고개를 끄덕이곤 레너드를 돌아봤다. “자네가 오늘 그를 치료했지?”  
  
이 가십에 대해 조금은 대답을 해야 할 것 같아서, 레너드는 그 사건에 대한 캡틴의 반응에 대해 알고있는 것을 말해줬다.  
  
“그럼 이게 다 자니스 랜드 때문이었군, 안 그래?”  
  
“글쎄. 그녀가 노멀normal의 보호를 받아야 할 만큼이나 존엄성을 잃었을까?”  
  
“요즘 그녀는 상당히 서열이 낮아졌거든요,” 엔지니어가 끼어들었다. “일등 항해사가 그녀를 그 중위한테 넘겨준 이후로 말이에요. 만약 그녀가 빨리 다른 보호자를 찾지 않는다면, 함선 전체가 그녀에게 달려들거에요.”  
  
“그녀가 커크의 여자라고 생각해?”  
  
“그럴 리 없어요,” 엔지니어가 고개를 저었다. “그랬다간 칸이 그녀를 직접 죽였을거에요.”  
  
렌은 커피를 홀짝이며 불편함을 감추려 노력했다. 그의 혈통과 인맥은 랜드와 별반 다르지 않았고, 만약 그의 의료 장교라는 지위가 아니었더라면(모두가 의료인만은 피했다ㅡ결국엔, 마취 상태로 메드베이에 누워 있을 때는 어떤 일이라도 당할 수 있으니까) 그의 상황도 그녀와 다르지 않았을 것이다. 그는, 만약 자신처럼 억지로 강요당한 것이 아니라면, 대체 무엇이 그녀를 홀려 스타플릿에 지원하도록 한 것인지 알 수 없었다. 일등 항해사와의 안 좋은 결말은 그녀를 위태로운 상황으로 밀어넣었고, 그녀는 노리개로, 권력을 위한 장기말로 전락했다.

 

 

상황은 그러나 빠르게 가라앉았고, 어느 날 밤 고요한 감마 시프트 중에 메드베이의 문이 열리며 커크가 다시 나타났을 때, 레너드는 그 사건에 대해 거의 잊고 있었다. 이번엔, 그는 혼자였다.  
  
“닥터 맥코이,” 그가 말했다.  
  
“내가 뭘 도와주면 되지?” 레너드는 물었다. 신중하게.  
  
“오, 아무것도 아니에요,” 커크는 대수롭지 않게 답했다. “저번에 날 도와준 것에 대해 감사 인사를 하러 온 것 뿐이에요.”  
  
레너드는 당혹스러웠다. 그는 커크가 메드베이를 어슬렁거리는 것을 지켜보면서 무슨 말이 이어질지 마음을 졸이며 기다렸다. 하지만 커크는 더 말하고 싶어하지 않은 듯 했고, 마침내 레너드는 마음 한구석에서 내내 그를 성가시게 하던 질문을 하기로 마음먹었다.  
  
“네가 쿠레쉬에게 사용한 호르몬 억제제,” 그는 물었다. “그건 어디서 구한 거야?”  
  
커크가 그를 바라봤다. 눈이 반짝였다. “어디서 구했을 것 같아요?”  
  
레너드는 천천히 고개를 저었다. “글쎄. 그건 메드베이 밖에선 금지된 물질이야…하지만 간단한 화합물이고, 레플리케이터로 쉽게 합성할 수 있지. 난 메드베이 기록을 확인해 봤어. 식당에 있는 레플리케이터 기록도 확인했고. 혹시나 그것들이 조작됐을까 했는데, 다 정상처럼 보이더군.” 거기서 그는 조사를 포기했었다. 더 이상의 관심을 끄는 것은 위험하다는 것을 알고 있었다. “함장은 네가 그걸 어디서 얻었는지 알고 있겠지,” 그는 제 결론을 말해줬다. “그러니까 그건 더 이상 내가 상관할 일이 아니야.”  
  
“사실을 말해주자면,” 커크는 비어있는 바이오베드 중 하나에 깡충 뛰어올랐다. 그는 맥코이에게 한가로이 웃어보였다. “칸은 알지 못해요. 뭐, 그는 자기가 알고 있다고 생각하긴 하는데…살짝 잘못된 방향으로 생각하도록 유도당했죠.”  
  
레너드는 자기도 모르게 방 한쪽 구석을 흘끗 올려 봤다. 메드베이 감시카메라는 목소리까지도 끊임없이 녹화하고 있다.  
  
커크가 그의 시선을 따라갔다. “오, 그건 걱정하지 마요,” 그는 지루하게 말했다. “저건 지금 내가 들어오기 전의 화면만 계속 반복하고 있거든요, 잠깐 동안은. 혹시나 나중에 보안팀이 알아차리더라도, 그들은 사소한 결함이 데이터 흐름을 방해한거라 생각할거에요.”  
  
이건 위험한 것 이상이라고, 레너드는 깨달았다. 이건 반역죄다. 이 일로 인해 그들은 아고니 부스에 적어도 몇 시간은 갇히게 될 것이다. 그의 이마를 타고 땀방울이 흐르기 시작했다.  
  
그러나 여전히 커크는 걱정 없어 보였다. 바이오베드에 걸터 앉아 다리를 흔들거리고 있으니 쾌활한 십대처럼 보였다. 커크가 보여주는 장난스런 모습과 그가 내뱉는 위험한 말들의 간극에 놀라서, 레너드는 갑자기 자신이 싸이코패스를 다루고 있는 것은 아닌가 싶어졌다: 남들을 가지고 놀기 좋아하고, 파멸로 유혹하는. 스타플릿에 이런 싸이코들이 얼마나 많은지는 신만이 알 것이다.  
  
“왜 나한테 이런 이야기를 하는거야?” 그의 목소리는 거칠게 쉬어있었다.  
  
커크의 표정이 조금 진지해졌다. “당신이 날 치료한 후에, 내가 좀 들쑤셔봤죠,” 그는 말했다. “얼마나 많은 사람들이 당신을 두려워하는지 알아내고는 놀랐다니까요. 그들은 당신이 독에 관해 모르는 게 없다고 말해요. 당신이 작년에 중위를 죽였다더라구요. Indefatigable호에서. 그리고 모나쉬 함장은 당신을 그냥 내버려뒀죠.”  
  
그건 사실이 아니다. 하지만 그 루머는 엔터프라이즈에서 레너드에게 보호막을 한 겹 쳐줬고, 그래서 그는 굳이 사실을 정정해주지 않았었다. 그는 조심스럽게 말했다. “가랍 중위는 그의 심장에 페이저를 맞고 죽었어; 제 때에 치료할 수 없었어.”  
  
“나도 그렇게 생각해요.” 커크가 예상외로 말하고는 맥코이에게 고개를 기울이며 미소지었다. “난 당신이 늑대의 탈을 쓴 양이라고 생각해요, 닥터 맥코이.”  
  
“무슨 뜻이야?”  
  
“여전히 히포크라테스 선서를 믿고 있는 진정한, 구식의 외과의sawbones라는 뜻이죠.”  
  
레너드는 고개를 저었다. 그는 다시 한 번 위를 흘끗 올려다 봤다. 아마도 여전히 가짜 화면을 기록하고 있을 카메라를. “만약 내가 그렇다면?”  
  
“그렇다면,” 커크는 폴짝 뛰어내려 맥코이에게 다가섰다. “난 호르몬 억제제를 함장의 쿼터에 있는 레플리케이터로 만들었어요. 하지만 함장은 내가 그것을 다른 크루로부터 얻었다고 생각하죠. 곧 그는 그 크루가 그것을 다른 장교로부터 얻었다는 것을 발견할 것이고, 그 장교는 그것을 CMO에게서 얻어냈고, 정말 우연하게도, 그 CMO는 진짜로 약을 복제하고 있을 거에요. 근육 이완제와 신경 안정제가 섞인 약을 칵테일에 섞은 다음, 몇몇 친구들에게 무료로 제공하는 거죠. 그걸로 뭘 할지는 당신도 알 거에요.”  
  
레너드의 위가 뒤틀렸다. “그걸 입증할 방법이 너한테ㅡ”  
  
“그럴 필요도 없어요,” 커크는 말했다. 그의 입꼬리가 냉소적으로 올라갔다. “칸은 아주 끈질기고, 스타플릿의 다른 장교들에 비해 이런 하찮은 부패를 용인하지 못해요. 내가 당신이라면, 앞으로 며칠 동안은 엠벵가와 거리를 둘 거에요. 괜히 당신도 연관되어 있다는 의심을 살 필요는 없겠죠.”  
  
그 말과 함께 커크는 떠났다. 레너드는 몇 시간을 덜덜 떨며 보냈다. 보안팀이 들이닥쳐 그를 끌고가기를 기다리며. 하지만 아무도 오지 않았다. 최종적으로 그는 그의 근무일지를 확인하며 컴퓨터에게 오늘의 환자 명단을 보여달라고 요청했고, 커크는 완벽하게 부재했다. 그가 메드베이에 들어왔다는 흔적조차도 없었다. 대신에 함선의 기록은 맥코이가 그 모든 시간 동안 혼자 있었다는 것을 보여줬다. 오작동하는 트라이코더의 눈금을 체크하면서.

 

  
  
그 다음 며칠 동안, 그는 치프 엠벵가를 가까이서 지켜봤다. 곧 레너드는 엠벵가가 자주 감마 시프트에 근무하며, 그건 그의 패거리들도 마찬가지라는 것을 깨달았다. 근무 시간을 선택할 수 있을 만큼 힘이 있는 장교들은 대부분 알파나 베타 근무를 선호하기 때문에, 엠벵가의 행동은 뭔가 수상해보였다. 물론 렌은 그 평화로움과 고요함 때문에 감마 시프트를 더 선호하긴 하지만.  
  
그리고 엠벵가는 전처럼 으스대며 활보하지 않고, 어딘가 긴장해있었다. 레너드는 그가 간호사들을 별 것 아닌 문제로 질책하는 것을 보았다. 그 중 한 명은 사소한 재고 정리 실수 때문에 한 시간 동안 아고나이저를 겪어야 했다. 레너드는 다음 날 그녀가 절뚝거리며 메드베이를 돌아다니는 것을 보았다. 그는 엠벵가와 거리를 두라는 커크의 충고에 따르는 제 모습을 볼 수 있었다. 이 극적인 드라마가 대체 뭐든 간에, 어서 끝나기만을 바랄 뿐이었다.  
  
한 주가 끝날 즘에, 그는 알파 시프트에 근무하러 왔다가 CMO가 부재중이고 간호사들이 걱정스럽게 구석에 모여 속닥거리는 것을 발견했다.  
  
“뭐야.” 레너드가 빽 내질렀다.  
  
간호사들은 서로를 바라봤다. 마침내 채플이 입을 열었다. “보안팀이 치프를 데려갔어요.”  
  
레너드는 무슨 일인지 이해하고는 고개를 끄덕였다. 간호사들은 거기 서서 그의 반응을 살폈다. CMO가 무슨 일에 휘말렸든지 간에 그들에게까지는 미치지 않을 거라 안심시켜주길 바라듯이. 대부분이 겁에 질려있었지만, 야심 있는 몇 명은 혹시 레너드도 연관 되어 있는 것은 아닐까 추측하려 노력했고, 엠벵가와 가까웠던 한둘은 적대적이고 방어적인 태도를 취했다.  
  
말을 많이 하는 것은 절대 좋은 생각이 아니다.  
  
“뭐, 그럼 일들 하라고.”  
  
채플이 그를 쳐다봤다. “보안팀은 당신더러 11시에 캡틴에게 보고 하라고도 말했어요.”  
  
그의 안색이 분명 창백해졌을 테지만, 레너드는 스스로가 곧은 자세와 무표정한 얼굴을 유지했다는 것이 자랑스러웠다. 그는 다시 한번 고개를 끄덕였다. “그러도록 하지.”  
  
이제 막 아홉시였다. 그는 그의 책상에 앉아서 그 날의 할 일을 정리하기 시작했다: 실험 관련 패드와 예약 환자 명단, 예기치 못한 환자 한 둘에게 할애할 시간까지 하면 일정은 빡빡했다. 간호사들은 여전히 그를 조용하게 바라보고 있었다. 그들이 무슨 생각을 하는지 레너드도 알았다: 엠벵가가 잡혀갔다면, 그도 곧 잡혀가게 될까?  
  
그는 그의 행동에서 어떤 것도 표출되지 않게 노력했다. 평상시처럼 자료를 정리하고, 환자 하나를 보고, 그리고 열한 시 십분 전에 메드베이를 나서 브릿지와 함장의 레디 룸을 향해 터보리프트를 탔다.

 

 

함장의 하사관이 문을 지키고 있었다. 그는 칸의 사람 중 하나였다. 칸이 엔터프라이즈의 지휘를 맡게 되었을 때 칸과 함께 승선한 엄선된 무리. 그들은 60명 정도 되지만 루머에 따르면 예전엔 더 많았다고 한다. 칸은 노멀normal로부터 자유로워지려는 강화인간들의 항쟁이 패배할 조짐을 보이자 지구로부터 달아나 수백 년 동안 진공 속을 떠돌았고, 그들의 함선이 우주의 끝자락에서 발견되었을 때 그의 크루들과 함께 깨어났다고 한다.  
  
이것이 실화인지 아니면 함장에 대한 공포감을 조성하기 위해 지어낸 이야기인지는 추측일 뿐이지만. 하지만 정말로 칸의 사람들은 구식 유니폼을 입고, 그들의 고전적인 말투에는 다양한 종족과 접하면서 슬며시 언어에 끼어들게 된 현대 어휘들이 가미되어 있지 않다. 그들은 나머지 크루들과는 거의 교류하지 않고 맹렬하게, 광적으로 칸에게 충성스럽다.  
  
“의료 장교 레너드 맥코이 입니다, Sir.”  
  
레너드가 첫 번째로 알아차린 것은 레디룸에 보안 장교가 없다는 것이었다. 두 번째는 커크였다. 함장은 그의 책상 뒤에 앉아 있었고 커크는 그 옆 마룻바닥에 무릎을 꿇고 있었다. 그의 상체는 벌거벗어 맨 가슴이 드러났고 입에는 재갈이 물려있었다. 레너드가 들어서자 그는 잠깐 고개를 들었다. 맹세컨데, 커크는 그에게 윙크를 날렸다.  
  
칸이 의자를 가르켰다. “앉지, 닥터 맥코이.”  
  
레너드는 앉았다.  
  
함장은 제법 젊어 보였지만, 그가 상당한 수준의 강화인간이라는 것을 고려하면 그의 진짜 나이를 추측할 수 있는 방법은 없다. 그는 호리호리했고, 높은 이마와 살짝 구부러진 코에, 피부는 강화인간 치고는 몹시 창백했다. 그는 커크를 무시하고 있는 듯이 보였다. 레너드는 자신도 그렇게 해야 할 것 같다는 생각에 소년을 쳐다보지 않으려고 노력했다.  
  
“닥터 맥코이,” 칸이 말했다. “우린 전에 만난 적이 없지.”  
  
“그렇습니다, Sir.”  
  
“내 함선에 오른 지 6개월이 됐더군.”  
  
“그렇습니다, Sir.”  
  
“그 전에는 모나쉬의 함선에 승선해있었고.”  
  
“그렇습니다, Sir.”  
  
함장은 날카롭게 레너드를 바라봤다. 겉과 속이 뒤집히는 듯한 느낌이었다. “엠벵가는 더 이상 치프가 아니네,” 그는 말했다. “자네는 승진했네. 해산.”  
  
레너드는 쿨럭거렸다. “Sir?”  
  
“해산.” 칸이 다시 말했고, 목소리에 성가심이 드러났다.  
  
레너드는 자리에서 일어나 휘청거리며 밖으로 나왔다. 하사관이 그 자리에 그대로 서 있었다. 렌은 혼란스럽게 그를 바라봤다.  
  
“어떻게 된거야?” 그는 물었다.  
  
하사관이 어깨를 으쓱 해 보였다. “함장이 내게 조사를 명령했었지,” 그는 말했다. 그리고 거기엔 옛 지구의 억양이 살짝 묻어있었다. “엠벵가가 함장이 허용하지 않는 짓을 하고 있었어. 메드베이를 깨끗하게 운영하도록 해. 그럼 전임 CMO보다 오래 버틸 수 있을테니.”  
  
그는 레너드에게 패드를 넘겨줬다. 레너드는 그의 새 직위에 관한 세부 사항들을 얼핏 볼 수 있었다.  
  
“고맙군,” 레너드는 말했다.  
  
조롱하듯이, 하사관은 경례했다.

 

 

그리고 몇 주 동안 레너드는 함선의 메디베이에 대해 파악하고 장악하기 위해 고군분투하며 정신 없이 일에 파묻혀 있었다. 엠벵가는 처형 당하지 않았다. 그 일에 연관된 다른 이들과 함께 그저 며칠 동안 극도의 고통을 겪고 강등 당했을 뿐이다. 레너드는 새 CMO로써의 통제권을 쉽게 가져오지 못할까 봐 걱정했었으나, 아고니 부스에서 긴 시간을 보내는 것은 대부분의 사람들로부터 투지를 앗아간다. 처음에 엠벵가의 신경은 지나치게 산산조각 나있어서 아무것도 제대로 할 수가 없었다. 맥코이는 스스로를 함선 내의 위험한 인물들과 떨어뜨려 놓고 그가 신뢰할 수 있는 의료 스태프들을 찾아냈다.  
  
커크가 다시 나타난 것은 이 즈음이었다. 이번에도 그는 아무도 근무 중이지 않은 감마 시프트 때 왔고, 그리고 이번에도 혼자 왔다.  
  
“승진을 축하해요.”  
  
레너드는 눈썹을 치켜올렸다. “고생길이 열렸다고 하는 건 어때.” 그는 잠깐 멈췄다가, 다음 말에 무게를 실었다. “내 승진에 설마 네가 관련된 건 아니겠지?”  
  
커크가 코를 찡긋 했다. “물론 아니죠.” 그리고 맥코이의 의심스러워하는 표정을 보고는 씁쓸하게 덧붙였다. “날 믿어요. 함장은 인사 이동에 관해 내 의견을 듣는 것엔 관심 없으니까. 난 그가 엠벵가가 하는 일의 증거를 찾을 수 있게 했어요, 그 뿐이에요.”  
  
레너드는 생각에 잠겨 이 사실을 받아들였다.  
  
“계속 감마 시프트 때 일하는거에요?” 커크가 물었다.  
  
그는 한숨을 내쉬고는 대답했다. “난 올빼미 형이거든.” 그는 말했다. “그리고 어쨌든 내 실험 중 일부는 끊임없는 관찰이 필요해서 말야."  
  
커크는 실험실 작업대를 쭉 훑어봤다. “구경해도 돼요?”

레너드의 마지못한 끄떡임에 그는 작업대 주변을 거닐며 진행중인 실험들에 눈길을 줬다. 레너드의 연구 관심사는 다양한 독성 물질의 치료제에 있었지만, 그가 독에 대해 상당히 많은 걸 알고 있다는 것 또한 사실이다. 지금 그가 하고 있는 연구는 특정 신경독에 대한 항생제를 개발하는 것이다. 그의 실험 대상인 6마리의 트리블들은 각각의 유리 케이지에 갇혀, 그가 실험으로 그것들을 희생시키는 속도와 비슷하게 스스로를 번식시키고 있다.  
  
커크는 트리블들을 주의 깊게 살펴보더니 레너드를 흘낏 쳐다봤다.  
  
“하나만 안아봐도 돼요?”  
  
레너드는 어리벙벙해졌지만 다시 한 번 고개를 끄덕였다. 커크는 트리블 하나를 꺼내기 위해 케이지로 손을 뻗었다. 그는 잠시 동안 그것을 조심조심 손에 들고 있었고, 곧 트리블이 갸르릉거리기 시작했다. 예기치 못하게, 커크가 웃음을 터뜨렸다.  
  
“흥미로운 생명체네요,” 그는 맥코이에게 돌아서며 말했다.  
  
“정 주지마,” 레너드가 경고했다. “걔한테 신경독 주사했으니까.”  
  
커크는 그것을 케이지로 돌려놨다. “왜 그런 짓을 해요?”  
  
레너드가 어깨를 으쓱 했다. “안도르에서 발견된 새로운 화학물질이야. 현미경으로 들여다 본다고 해서 연구할 수 있는 게 아냐, 살아 있는 신체에서 어떻게 반응하는지를 봐야 하지. 이론과 결과가 항상 같진 않아.”  
  
“그래요,” 커크가 여전히 궁금하다는 듯 말했다. “하지만 트리블은 인간과 그다지 닮지 않았잖아요, 그쵸? 내 말은, 트리블과 우린 완전히 다른 행성에서 왔다구요.”  
  
“아,” 레너드는 말했다. “뭐, 네 말이 맞아. 사실을 말하자면, 내가 독을 주입하기 전에 쟤네를 강화시켰어.” 그는 커크가 그의 말을 잘 따라오고 있는지 확인하기 위해 시선을 줬다. “제국은 25세기 이래로 유전 물질을 조작해왔어: 이 분야에 있어서 우리 과학 기술은 우주에서 가장 뛰어나. 이 트리블들은 평범한 트리블처럼 보이지만 유전적으로 조작되어서, 생물학적 물질 대사들은 아주 작고 털복숭이인 인간과 같아지도록 대체되었지. 비유적으로 그렇다는 말이야, 물론.” 그는 덧붙였다. “인간과 같은 지능이라던가, 뭐 그런 것까지 갖고 있진 않아.”  
  
커크는 느릿하게 고개를 끄덕였다. 그는 천천히 관찰하며 케이지 주위를 원을 그리며 돌았다. “자궁에서부터 조작한거에요?” 그는 물었다.  
  
“뭐, 그렇지.” 레너드는 말했다. “태어난 이후에 조작하기도 하는데, 그 경우엔 성공적으로 줄 수 있는 변화가 좀 더 한정적이야.”  
  
“왜 얘는 케이지에 일등 항해사의 개인 식별 번호가 붙어있어요?” 커크가 유리를 톡톡 두들겼다.  
  
레너드는 대답을 해도 될지 망설였지만, 이게 기밀 정보가 아니라고 판단했다. “어떤 트리블들은 유전적으로 특정한 개인과 비슷해지게 조작됐거든.” 그는 소심하게 말했다. “개인 맞춤 약을 개발하기 위해서 말야.”  
  
갑작스럽게, 커크는 똑바로 몸을 세우더니 케이지로부터 물러났다. “마침 공교롭게도, 난 방금 당신이 한 얘기랑 관련해서 할 말이 있어서 온거에요.”  
  
“그게 뭔데?” 레너드는 조심스럽게 물었다. 모든 것엔 대가가 있다, 그는 아주 오래 전에 배웠다. 커크는 엠벵가와 관련해서 그에게 도움을 줬고ㅡ이제 그는 호의에 보답하라고 하는 것이다.  
  
“당신도 들어봤을거라 생각해요, 내가 노멀normal이라는 걸 말이에요ㅡ강화되지 않았죠.”  
  
“뭐, 알고 있어.”  
  
“우리 부모님은 날 강화하지 않기를 선택했었어요,” 커크는 말을 이었다. “하지만 그들은 또한ㅡ글쎄요, 난 이것도 선택이라고 하진 않을래요ㅡ환경이 우리 엄마가 어쩔 수 없이 깊은 우주에서 대부분의 임신 기간을 보내게 만들었어요. 함선에서, 충분치 못한 쉴드 아래에서 말이에요. 난 거기서 태어났어요,”  
  
“그랬군.”  
  
“그 결과가 뭔지 알아요?” 커크는 애원하듯 양손을 넓게 뻗었다. “난 온갖 것에 알러지를 갖고 있어요: 음식과 의약품 둘 다요. 가벼운 혈우병도 있고 암에 걸릴 유전적 경향도 있어요. 강화인간이라면 완전히 무시할 수 있는 것들 말이에요.” 그는 실험실의 입구에 서서 레너드를 바라봤다. “당신이 그걸 고쳐줄 수 있어요?”  
  
레너드는 눈을 깜빡였다. “진심이야?” 그는 물었다. “캐물으려는 건 아냐, 하지만ㅡ네 부모님이 자연주의 운동에 참여하시지 않으셨어?”  
  
“요점이 뭐에요?” 커크가 차갑게 말했다.  
  
레너드는 그를 쳐다보며 생각을 하려고 애썼다. 커크가 강화를 바랄 거라고는 생각도 못했었다; 하지만 또 한편으로는, 자신은 그에 대해 잘 알지도 못할뿐더러 이건 오로지 커크의 선택에 달린 것이다. “알았어,” 그는 천천히 말했다. “할 수 있어, 당연히. 지금 몇 가지 조직 샘플을 채취하고 작업을 시작하면 돼. 안 될 것도 없지.”  
  
“좋아요,” 커크가 말했다. 그는 양손을 비비고는 맥코이에게 손바닥을 내밀었다. “내 피, 필요한 만큼 가져가요.”  
  
그는 몇 밀리리터를 추출해 실험대 위에 일렬로 튜브를 꽂았다. “초기 유전-스캔을 할거야,” 그는 커크에게 말했다. “그리고 몇 가지 테스트들을 하고 나면 준비가 끝날 거야. 다음주까지 준비 할 수 있을 것 같군ㅡ어, 지금으로부터 5일 후ㅡ새벽 2시 어때?”  
  
“감마 시프트,” 커크는 말했다. “완벽해요.”  
  
그는 문을 향해 돌아섰다.  
  
“그냥ㅡ” 레너드는 스스로를 멈출 수 없었다. “왜 하필 지금?”  
  
커크는 그의 신비에 싸인 미소를 지었다. “믿을 수 있는 의사를 만난 적이 없거든요.”  
  
그는 떠났고, 맥코이는 홀로 남겨져 제 앞에 놓인 4개의 검붉은 피 튜브를 바라보면서, 이 튜브들이 그 피의 주인을 이해하는 데에 도움을 줄지 궁금해했다.

 

  
  
그 다음 며칠에 걸쳐 그는 커크의 게놈과 병력을 살펴봤고, 트리블 두어마리를 실험 대상으로 사용했다. 커크가 다시 방문했을 때, 레너드는 그에게 결과물을 보여줬다.  
  
“얘네들은 네 알러지를 갖고 있어,” 그는 황금빛 털뭉치들을 보여주며 설명했다. “네가 알러지 반응을 일으키는 약물을 투여했더니 바로 죽어버리더군. 이제 저쪽 트리블들을 보면, 같은 방법으로 성장했지만 성체가 됐을 때 내가 그들을 강화시켰지. 이제 저것들은 알러지가 없어, 하지만 불행하게도, 강화가 그들의 면역 체계에 어떤 문제를 일으키는 것 같아 보여. 네 면역 체계가 알러지들 때문에 특이한 특성을 발달시킨 것 같아. 그래서 강화를 하더라도 면역체계에 영향이 없도록 하이포에 억제제를 첨가했어.”  
  
“흥미롭네요,” 커크가 트리블들을 응시하며 말했다. “그러니까 이것들이 전부ㅡ나라는 거네요?  
  
“완벽하게 너야,” 레너드가 동의했다. “말했다시피, 포인트는 그들이 네 유전 신호를 모방한다는 거고, 그래서 너한테 사용할 강화제를 미리 실험해 볼 수 있다는 거지. 이건,” 그는 준비해 뒀던 하이포를 흔들어 보이며 덧붙였다. “네 거야. 준비는 끝났어.”  
  
“그래요,” 커크는 말했다. 그는 레너드를 응시했다. “들어봐요, 닥터, 이렇게 많은 일을 해줬는데 이 말을 해서 정말 미안해요, 하지만 난 마음을 바꿨어요.”  
  
레너드는 고개를 끄덕였다. 사실, 그는 그다지 놀라지 않았다. 오히려 살짝 안심했다. “이런 말을 해도 될 지 모르겠지만, 네가 그럴 거라 생각했었어.”  
  
커크는 후회하듯 고개를 숙여보였다. “지난번 당신과 대화할 때, 난 막 알러지 반응을 일으켰을 때여서ㅡ그게 내 마음에 남아있었어요. 하지만 난 내가 내 알러지들과 조금 더 함께 살 수 있다고 결정했어요.”  
  
“물론이지,” 레너드는 대답했다. 그리고는 이 말을 해야 한다고 느꼈다. “하이포는 없애지 않고 내가 가지고 있을게, 만약을 위해서.”  
  
“고마워요,” 커크가 말했다. “그렇게 해주면 정말 좋을 것 같아요. 사실,” 그는 잠깐 말을 멈췄다. “하나만 더 부탁해도 돼요?” 커크가 그의 유전 정보를 지닌 트리블 중 하나를 집어 들어 껴안자 레너드는 혼란스러웠다. “얘 내가 데려가면 안돼요? 애완동물로?”  
  
레너드는 어깨를 으쓱 했다. “안될 이유가 없는 것 같군. 그냥 일주일에 한 번 이상 먹이지만 마ㅡ이 망할 녀석들은 임신한 상태로 태어나서, 밥을 주면 줄수록 네 손의 트리블들은 늘어날테니까. 닷새에서 열흘 간격으로 먹이면 임신 상태를 휴면기로 유지할 수 있을거야.”  
  
“훌륭해요,” 커크가 말했다. “일주일에 한 번 이상 밥 주지 않기, 알았어요.”

  
  
  
  
메드베이에 새로운 크루들이 나타나기 시작했다: 레너드가 한 번도 본 적 없는 사람들이. 그들은 오직 레너드가 혼자 근무를 서고 있는 감마 시프트 때에만 왔다. 그들은 크루들이 대개 치료받기를 두려워하는 부상 때문에 왔다. 구타와 성폭력의 상처: 그에게 오는 환자들은 기록에 남지 않고 조용히 치료 받기를 원했다. 폭력을 가한 장교와 더 이상의 문제를 피하기 위해.  
  
그들은 레너드가 근무 일정을 바꾸거나, 심지어 근무 직전에 일정이 바뀔 때 조차도 레너드의 스케줄을 알고 있는 것 같았다. 하지만 파벨 체콥과 게일라가 나타나기 전까진 레너드는 오리무중이었고, 곧 이 모든 게 커크와 연결돼있다는 것을 깨달았다.  
  
파벨은 잘생긴, 미성년의 러시아인이었고 그 외에는 평범했다: 이런 프로필을 가진 꼬맹이들은 제국의 스타플릿에서 일반적으로 힘든 시간을 보낸다. 하지만 그는 메드베이에 혼자 오지 않았고, 장교들 중 하나의 노예인 오리온 여자와 함께였다. 그녀는 제 주인의 쿼터를 떠나는 것을 금지 당해, 며칠 동안 상처를 치료하지 못한 듯 했다. 함장이 오늘 아침 그 주인을 포함한 여러 장교들을 데리고 어웨이 미션을 나가긴 했지만, 레너드는 여전히 어떻게 체콥과 게일라가 장교 구역과 메드베이 사이의 수많은 복도와 터보리프트를 아무에게도 들키지 않고 지나올 수 있었는지 알 수 없었다.  
  
“커크가 당신이 우릴 도와줄 거라고 했어요.” 체콥이 말했다. 그의 목소리는 낮고 긴급했지만, 여전히 예의 발랐다. 레너드가 그를 쳐다보자 그는 미소를 지었다. 그는 레너드를 두려워하지 않는 듯 했다. 이상하게도 그건, 노예인 게일라도 마찬가지였다. 그가 게일라의 깊게 멍든 복부를 누를 때에도 그녀는 차분했고, 자기 상처에 대해서도 걱정하지 않는 듯 했다. 레너드는 이걸 어떻게 받아들여야 할 지 알 수 없었다.  
  
그는 그녀의 부러진 쇄골뼈를 치료하고 내부 출혈을 막았다. 하지만 그는 그녀의 장교가 레너드가 한 일에 대해 눈치채지 못하도록 그녀의 얕은 멍자국들을 그대로 보이게 놔두었다.  
  
“우린 구타 당하기 위해 태어났어요,” 그녀가 조용히 말했다. “오리온은 인간의 신경 말단을 갖고 있지 않아서 훨씬 덜 민감해요.” 그녀가 비밀이라는 듯 입술에 손가락을 갖다 댔다. “당신한테만 말해주는 건데, 아고니 부스는 나한텐 간지럽게 밖에 안 느껴져요.”  
  
“게일라는 커크를 위해 정보를 수집해요,” 체콥이 자랑스럽게 말했다. “그녀의 주인은 입이 싸거든요.”  
  
레너드가 한숨을 쉬었다. “너나 커크나 다른 누구든지 간에 어떤 문제를 일으키려는 건지 알고 싶지 않아,” 그는 단호하게 말했다. “난 의사야, 그게 다야. 알았어?”  
  
“그게 가능할 것 같진 않네요,” 게일라가 말했다. “짐은 이미 당신이 우리와 함께해야 한다고 결정 했어요…그리고 짐은 원하는 건 언제나 손에 넣어요.” 그녀가 윙크했다.

 

 

“네 소중한 트리블은 잘 지내?” 커크가 메드베이에 슬며시 들어서자 레너드가 느릿하게 말했다. 커크는 한 쪽 눈썹을 치켜 올렸고 레너드는 자신의 얼굴이 점점 붉어지는 것을 느꼈다.  
  
“신경 쓰지마,” 그는 내뱉었다. 그는 이미 두통이 시작되는 것을 느낄 수 있었다. “이번엔 뭘 원해?”  
  
“지난번 게일라를 도와준 것에 대해 감사하러 온 거에요.”  
  
레너드는 고개를 끄덕이며 알았다는 표시를 했다. “네가 메드베이 기록을 다 지웠더군, 확인했어.” 짐은 고개를 끄덕이고는 기다렸다. 레너드는 점점 화가 나는 것을 느꼈다. “넌 조심할 필요가 있어, 꼬맹이,” 그는 말했다. “넌 지금 불을 갖고 노는 거야.”  
  
“당신은 상상도 못할걸요.”  
  
“내가? 난 이게 그저 체콥과 게일라만이 아니라는 걸 알아. 또 누가 이 함선에서 너와 친하지? 엔지니어링의 스코티ㅡ그는 며칠 전에도 왔었어ㅡ그리고 술루, 그는 강화인간이지만 내 생각엔 그도 네 친구들 중 하나야.” 그는 도전적으로 커크를 바라봤다. “내 말이 맞아?”  
  
커크는 한동안 그를 사려 깊게 응시했고, 그리고는 그의 파란 눈이 반짝였다. “들켰네,” 그는 말했다. “정확히 말하자면, 맞아요, 스코티랑 술루 모두 내 친구들이에요. 뭐, 친구라고 부를 수 있겠네요.”  
  
“그들하고 뭘 꾸미고 있는 거야?” 레너드가 툴툴거렸다. “만약 함장이 눈치 챈다면, 모두가 곤경에 처할 거야.”  
  
커크는 고개를 끄덕였다. “난 조심하고 있어요,” 커크는 약속했다. “우리 모두 조심하고 있어요.”  
  
“뭐, 잘됐네.” 스스로의 의지와는 반하게, 레너드는 자신이 커크를ㅡ그리고 체콥과 게일라, 다른 모두를 좋아한다는 것을 알고 있었다. 그는 어떻게 함장이 이토록 명백한 사실을 의식하지 못할 수 있는지 궁금해졌다. 무서울 만큼의 지능과 끝이 없는 에너지로 가득 찬 커크가 함선에서 혼자만의 시간을 갖게 되면, 필연적으로 문제를 일으킬 것이라는 것을. 칸이 커크에게 할 일을 줬더라면, 그의 시간과 관심을 뺏었더라면 더 현명했을 것이다.  
  
“게일라가 너를 위해 정보를 모은다던데,” 그는 거의 마지못해서 말했다.  
  
“맞아요,” 커크는 말했다. “그것뿐만이 아니에요. 그녀의 예전 주인은 엔터프라이즈를 설계한 엔지니어 중 하나였어요. 게일라는 테크노패스에요. 그녀는 그에게서 사람들이 깨달은 것보다 훨씬 더 많은 것을 배웠어요. 요즘엔, 이 함선 안에서 일어나는 일 중에 그녀가 찾아낼 수 없는 건 거의 없어요.”  
  
레너드는 불편해지기 시작했다. “어째서?” 그는 마침내 물었다. “대체 너희가 하려는 일이 뭔데?”  
  
“정말로 알고 싶어요?” 커크가 물었다.  
  
레너드는 결정을 내렸다. “그래,” 그는 말했다. “그래, 말해 봐.”  
  
커크가 얼굴을 찡그렸다. “이건 우리가 지난 번 나눴던 대화로 거슬러 올라가요, 강화에 대한 거 말이에요.”  
  
“좋아.”  
  
커크가 그에게 미소 지었다. 이 미소는 진짜가 아니라고 레너드는 생각했지만, 과연 그의 진심을 감추려는 것인지 혹은 그저 전반적인 즐거움을 표현하는 것인지는 알 수 없었다. “눈치 챘는지 모르겠지만,” 커크가 계속했다. “엔터프라이즈에는 제국 스타플릿의 그 어떤 함선보다도 노멀nomal 크루가 많이 타고 있어요.”  
  
레너드는 천천히 눈을 깜빡였다.  
  
“흥미롭지 않아요? 칸의 모든 21세기 슈퍼맨들이 여기 타고 있어요. 제국이 여지껏 만들어 낸 것 중 가장 완벽한 초기 강화인간들. 그리고 다른 사람들이 일부 타고 있죠. 계급을 기어오르기 위해 노력하는 전형적인 제국의 아들 딸들, 그리고 당신 같은 사람들ㅡ대부분 강제로 징집된 2세대와 3세대 메타휴먼. 그 모든 나머지가 나하고, 나와 같은 사람들이에요. 완벽한 노멀normal. 그러니 말해봐요, 닥터,” 그는 팔짱을 꼈다. “어째서 엔터프라이즈가 우릴 모았다고 생각해요?”  
  
그 질문은 아주 흥미로웠다. “칸은 다크호스라고 할 수 있지.” 레너드는 천천히 말했다. “그가 몇 년 전 나타났을 때ㅡ저온 유지 장치에서 깨어났을 때, 내 생각엔, 어떤 사람들은 그를 보게 된 것에 흥분했지만 대부분은 그렇지 않았어.”  
  
“정확해요,” 커크가 말했다. “하지만 그를 봐요: 우생학 전쟁의 전설적인 영웅, 그의 전설적인 크루들과 함께 지구로 돌아오다. 어떻게 제국이 그를 거부할 수 있겠어요? 그들은 칸이 요구한 함선을 그에게 줬어요. 하지만 엔터프라이즈는 그의 크루들 만으로는 움직일 수 없죠, 그러니, 자리를 채우기 위해서 그들은 칸에게 이 많은 사람들을 보내줬어요. 아무도 원하지 않는 사람들을 말이에요.  
  
신뢰할 수 없다고 여겨지는 당신 같은 사람들ㅡ당신은 모나쉬가 양에 대항해 반역을 일으켰을 때 Indefatigable에 타고 있었죠. 혹은 나 같은 사람들ㅡ내 가족 내력과 유전적 구조 때문에 골칫거리로 여겨지죠. 혹은 파벨 체콥ㅡ나처럼 노멀normal이지만 완전히 천재죠. 그는 몇 세대에 걸쳐 강화인간을 만들지 않은 시베리아의 작은 도시 출신이에요. 최하층 계층의 아이들이 온갖 수단을 다 사용한 엘리트들을 지능적으로, 심지어 육체적으로도 뛰어넘기 시작했다는 게 흥미롭지 않아요?”  
  
그는 잠시 멈췄다. “칸과 그의 크루, 그리고 암흑 시대 때 칸에 의해 제작된 1세대 메타휴먼들이 기술적으로 한참을 진보한 우리가 지금 만들 수 있는 강화 인간보다 훨씬 뛰어나다는 게 말이에요.”  
  
레너드는 한숨을 쉬었다. “이건 그저 추측일 뿐이야,” 그는 말했다. “대부분의 의료 전문가들은 여전히 강화제에 문제가 있다는 걸 인정하기 싫어해. 하지만 내 생각을 듣고 싶다면,” 그는 어깨를 으쓱 했다. “진실은, 오늘날에도 인간의 게놈이 기능하는 것에 대해 우리가 이해하지 못하는 것이 많다는 거야. 지도를 그리는 것은 각각의 조각을 이해하는 것과는 달라. 칸이 처음 만들어지던 때에, 그들은 98%의 게놈은 쓰레기라고 생각했었어. 진화함에 따라 우리가 더 이상 사용하지 않는 DNA 찌꺼기라고 여겼지. 뭐, 우리 모두 그게 얼마나 틀린 생각인지 알고 있지.”  
  
“그래서요?”  
  
“그래서 우린 실수를 했다는 거야. 오늘날의 강화인간은 한때 인류에게 당연했던 유전적 다양성을 갖고 있지 않아. 우리 스스로를 근친교배 시켰다고 말할 수 있겠지. 그리고 연관된 특성들이 있다는 걸 우린 알지만, 어째서 그런 건지 완전히 이해하지는 못해. 칸은 인간이 월등한 힘을 갖도록 수정했지만 그건 또한 그들을 공격적으로 만들었어. 향상된 지능은 피해망상과 편집증으로 이어졌지.  
  
평균적으로, 우린 평범한 인간보다 훨씬 경쟁적이고 덜 협동적이야. 우생학 전쟁 이래로 지구에 성공적인 민주 사회가 한번도 존재하지 않은 이유가 그 때문이라는 이론도 있더군. 우리는 대신 제국을 유지하고 있지.”  
  
커크는 고개를 끄덕였다.  
  
“지금 난 강화인간이 나쁘다고 말하는 게 아냐.” 레너드는 주의를 줬다. “이건 어린아이가 유전적 질병으로 인해 죽는 것을 막을 수 있고, 100살까지 살 인간을 150살까지 살게 해줄 수 있어. 다만 개인에게 좋은 일이 항상 전체에게도 좋게 작용하진 않다는 거야.”  
  
레너드는 한동안 사색에 잠겼다가 고개를 들었다. “근데 이게 엔터프라이즈에 노멀normal이 타고 있는 거랑 무슨 상관인데?”  
  
커크가 대답했다. “요점은 대부분의 사람들이 노멀normal 크루에 대해 의식하지 않는다는 거에요. 하지만 난 의식하죠. 난 그들이 누구인지, 뭘 할 수 있는지 알아요. 그리고 여기 제국에 그들의 삶은 없어요: 노멀normal뿐만 아니라 대부분의 강화인간들조차도 말이에요. 젠장, 만약 당신 말이 맞다면, 제국은 몇 세대 지나지 않아 붕괴될거에요. 하지만 우린 그때까지 기다릴 수 없죠.  
  
당신이 이 루머를 들어봤는진 모르겠지만, 연합이 인간 피난민들을 받아주고 있어요. 벌칸과 안도리안, 그리고 지금도 합류하고 있는 다른 종족들의 연합 말이에요. 인간 정착을 위해 따로 마련된 행성도 있어요. 지구의 기후와 유사하고 비슷한 동식물이 자라는.  
  
그러니까 우린 여기서 나갈 거에요. 기회가 닿는 대로, 우린 그곳으로 갈 거에요.”  
  
레너드는 그의 피가 차갑게 식는 것을 느꼈다. 그는 자신이 커크에게 뭘 기대했었는지 모르겠지만, 적어도 이건 아니었다. 이건ㅡ이건 감히 상상의 수준이다. 레너드가 꿈조차 꾸지 못했던 그 이상이다. “그게 얼마나 위험할지 알기나 해?”  
  
“네,” 커크가 말했다. “하지만 난 오랫동안 이걸 생각해왔고, 나한테 계획이 있어요. 우린 그저 적당한 때를 기다리기만 하면 돼요. 우릴 중립 지대로, 연합의 우주 근처로 데려가 줄 미션만 떨어지면 돼요. 우린 이 함선을 장악할거고 경계선을 넘어갈 거에요.”  
  
레너드는 믿을 수 없어 고개를 흔들 뿐이었다. “셔틀을 타고 말야? 장난해? 차라리 언젠가 운이 좋으면, 칸이 널 풀어주고 제국 바깥의 착륙장에 널 내려줄거라고 하지 그래? 주머니에 돈도 챙겨주고 말야…뭐, 너 혼자서는 도망칠 수 있어, 내 생각엔. 넌 벗어날지도 몰라. 하지만 네가 말한 모든 것들, 그건 불가능해. 전부 다 죽을 거야. 칸은 그냥 우주에서 셔틀을 날려버릴 거야.”  
  
“난 혼자 떠날 수 없어, 난 약속했어요. 체콥과 스코티 뿐만 아니라, 게일라와 랜드한테도. 그들은 노예야, 본즈: 그들은 우리가 돕지 않는다면 영원히 도망치지 못해. 그리고,” 커크의 눈이 빛났다. “당신은 지금 오해하고 있어요. 난 셔틀을 장악하겠다고 말하지 않았어. 난 그냥 함선이라고 말하지 않았어, 난 이 함선이라고 말했어. 난 우리가 엔터프라이즈를 장악할거라고 말했어.”  
  
레너드는 입을 딱 벌렸다. 그의 혈관을 타고 흐르는 공포가 단어를 형성하기까지는 한참이 걸렸다. “그건 반역이야,” 그는 말했다.  
  
커크는 그를 그저 바라봤다.  
  
“난 반역 함선에 있어봤어. 난 모나쉬와 반역에 관련된 크루들에게 무슨 일이 생겼는지 봤어. 넌…넌 제국이 그들에게 무슨 짓을 했는지 상상도 못 할거야.”  
  
“나도 리포트를 읽었어요; 무슨 일이 있었는지 알아, 하지만ㅡ”  
  
“직접 눈으로 보는 것과는 달라,” 레너드가 고집했다. “난 그들을 좋아하지 않았을지도 모르지만, 하지만 난 봤어. 제국은 우리가 그걸 지켜보도록 했어.” 그는 고개를 저었다. “미안해. 너한테 물어보지 말았어야 했어. 넌 나한테 절대 말하지 말았어야 했어. 난 여기에 더 이상 낄 수 없어.”  
  
커크는 좌절한 듯 했다. “우린 당신이 필요해,” 그는 말했다. “당신은 의사잖아. 여기 제국에서 당신의 삶이 더 나을 거라 생각해? 당신이 강화인간이라 할지라도 우리와 함께 가는 게 나아.”  
  
레너드는 그저 더 세게 고개를 흔들었다. “미안해,” 그는 다시 한 번 말했다. “넌 실수를 하고 있는 거야. 넌 그들 모두를 죽게 할거야. 난 거기에 일조할 수 없어.”  
  
커크는 오랫동안 그를 응시했다. 그리고는 일어나서 레너드에게로 걸어왔다. 그들 사이의 거리가 오직 몇 인치만이 남을 때까지. 그는 레너드의 어깨에 손을 얹었다.  
  
“본즈,” 그는 말했다. “본즈, 네가 두려워하는 걸 이해해, 하지만 내가 상황을 통제하고 있어, 정말로. 넌 그냥 날 믿기만 하면 돼.”  
  
렌은 고개를 떨궜다. “미안,” 그는 말했다. “난 그럴 수 없어.”  
  
“괜찮아,” 커크는 실망스럽게 말했다. “괜찮아요.”  
  
그리고 그는 레너드를 혼자 남겨둔 채 떠났다.

  
  
  
  
레너드는 이 일에 대해 조심스럽게 생각했다. 그리고는 자신에게만 작용할 유전-조작 독성 물질을 만들기 시작했다: 빠르게 작용하고 오직 그에게만 통해서 다른 사람들에겐 아무런 효과도 없고 바이오스캔에도 드러나지 않을 것이다. 그는 그 캡슐을 입 안쪽에 삽입했다. 그가 만약 피를 흘릴 만큼 세게 깨문다면, 독이 그의 시스템으로 퍼질 것이다. 이 독이 그 자리에서 그를 죽이지는 않겠지만, 만약 그가 아고나이저나 다른 고문에 노출된다면 고통 없이 죽여 줄 것이다.  
  
이건 그가 모나쉬의 크루들에게 생긴 일을 봤을 때부터 고려했던 것이지만, 이제 그는 커크의 비밀을 알았으니 그 어느 때보다도 필요해졌다. 그는 칸이 자신을 고문해 커크와 그 공모자들에 대해 알아낼지도 모른다는 생각이 싫었다. 차라리 죽을 것이다. 그들 모두는 너무 어리고, 잠재력으로 가득 차있다. 레너드는 그들을 도울 수 없지만, 적어도 그들을 조금이라도 오래 보호하기 위해 노력할 수는 있다.

  
  
  
  
스타플릿 본부로부터 마침내 새로운 명령이 떨어졌다. 이건 장기 미션이 될 것이다. 6개월동안 중립 지대의 가장자리를 순찰하는 것. 제국과 클링온, 연합 우주 사이를 가르는 긴 경계선을, 행성 바깥의 군사 기지에 종종 들르는 것 외에는 단 한번의 행성 착륙도 없이. 이건 똥개 훈련이다. 불명예스러운 함장과 함선에 할당되는 미션이다. 그리고 칸의 기질은 전설적이기 때문에, 함선의 모두가 이 모욕에 대한 그의 분노가 지나가기만을 긴장해서 기다렸다.  
  
예상치 못하게도, 그러나, 그는 이 명령을 우아하게 받아들였고 모두가 한도의 한숨을 내쉬었다.  
  
레너드의 메디베이는 순조롭고 또 순조로웠다. 경계해야 할 일들이 많긴 했지만, 그가 그의 스태프와 크루들에 대해 알아갈수록, 문제가 발생하기 전에 미리 해결할 수 있게 되었다. 그저 가장 훌륭한 사람들을 승진시키고 트러블메이커들을 서로 떼어놓으면 된다: 권모술수 같긴 해도, 레너드는 야심을 품고 있는 사람들이 힘을 합치느니, 자기들끼리 경쟁하게 놔 둬야 한다는 것을 배웠다.  
  
엠벵가는 그의 강등에 대해 여전히 화가 나 있었지만, 레너드는 그를 계속해서 명망 높은 알파 시프트로 유지하면서 그가 중요한 사람이라는 환상을 심어줬다. 커크의 ‘크루들’은 (레너드의 머릿속에서 그들은 이미 칸이 아니라 커크의 크루였다) 여전히 규칙적으로 나타나길 계속했다. 반면에, 커크는 레너드의 바람을 존중해 다시는 메드베이를 방문하지 않았다.

그가 방문하게 되기 전까지는.  
  
하지만 이번엔 좀 달랐다. 커크는 의식 없이, 피투성이로, 죽기 직전까지 얻어 터진 채 도착했다. 그는 함장의 하사관 둘에 의해 질질 끌려왔다. 그들은 커크를 바이오베드에 아무렇게나 던져놓은 뒤 맥코이가 내부 출혈과 부러진 뼈들을 치료하려 고군분투하는 그 모든 시간 동안 그 자리에 서서 지켜봤다.  
  
“어떻게 된거야?” 그는 감히 그들에게 물었다. 두 사람은 대답하지 않았다. 결국에는, 커크의 생체 신호가 안정권에 들어섰고 레너드는 그의 회복을 돕기 위해 커크를 가벼운 코마 상태에 빠뜨렸다. 두개골 내부에 출혈이 있었고ㅡ뇌로 피가 흘렀다ㅡ여전히 지나치게 부풀어 있어서 상태가 얼마나 심각한지 살펴보기가 어려웠다. 어쩌면 이게 끝일지도 모른다고, 레너드는 생각했다. 커크의 모든 꿈들, 그의 용기, 환상적인 계획들. 이게 바로 제국이 감히 비전을 갖는 사람들에게 하는 짓이다.  
  
그리고 그때 함장이 메드베이에 나타났다.  
  
“Sir!”  
  
레너드를 포함해 모두가, 딱 부러지게 정자세를 취했다. 함장과 한 공간에 있는 것은 호랑이와 한 공간에 있는 것과 같다. 그 긴장감을 칸의 두 하사관들조차도 감지할 수 있었다.  
  
함장은 언제나처럼 온통 검게 차려 입고 있었다, 비록 규정 유니폼은 아니지만. 그는 바이오베드의 끝에 서서 커크를 위아래로 훑었다.  
  
“그가 안정적인가?” 그는 레너드에게 물었다.  
  
“그렇습니다, Sir.”  
  
“영구적인 손상은 없고?”  
  
“아마도 그렇습니다, Sir.”  
  
“아마도?” 칸은 맥코이에게로 돌아섰다. 그의 시선은 심장을 후벼 파는 듯이 날카로웠다.  
  
“신경 손상이 있을지도 모릅니다. 일단 그가 깨어나면, 몇 가지 테스트를 하도록 하겠습니다.”  
  
“지금 깨워.”  
  
레너드는 망설였다. “그의 뇌는 아직 치유될 시간이 필요합니다. 만약 제가 지금 그를 깨워 과정을 방해하면, 영구적인 손상으로 이어질 수 있습니다.”  
  
칸은 무표정했지만, 곧 천천히 고개를 끄덕였다. “사람들은 보통 내게 토를 달지 않지, 닥터,” 그는 말했다. 그의 깊은 목소리에 즐거움이 섞여 있었다. “그대가 오늘 나한테 그렇게 한 두 번째 사람이로군.”  
  
레너드는 첫 번째가 누군지 물어볼 필요도 없었다. 커크의 짓이겨진 상태로 보아, 답은 명백했다.  
  
“나를 두려워하지 않는군, 안 그런가 닥터?” 칸이 생각에 잠겨 물었다.  
  
“두렵습니다, Sir.” 레너드는 솔직하게 말했다.  
  
“그래,” 칸은 고개를 끄덕였다. “하지만 충분히 두려워하지 않아. 뭔가가 그대를 감염시켰어…누군가 그대에게 희망을 줬어. 그게 누구지?” 그의 말은 조용하게 시작했지만, 끝에 가선 거의 고함을 지르고 있었다.  
  
레너드는 차렷 자세를 취한 채 어떤 표정도 보이지 않으려고 노력했다.  
  
“모릅니다, Sir.”  
  
칸이 으르렁거렸다. “쓸모 없는 크루놈,” 그는 말했다. “어째서 이 쓸모 없는 함선에서 용기를 가진 게 내 창녀뿐이지? 쓸모 없는 크루, 쓸모 없는 함선, 쓸모 없는 제국. 만약 이것이 내 유산이 될 줄 알았더라면, 이 한심하고 형편 없는 내 복제품들이 우주를 돌아다니게 하느니 차라리 오래 전에, 아주 오래 전에 지구를 불태워 버렸을 것이다. 제발!” 그는 고함을 지르고는 갑작스럽게 돌아섰다. 그의 두 하사관이 냉정하게 그의 뒤를 따랐다.  
  
레너드는 무릎을 꿇으려는 유혹에 저항했다. 함장의 도착과 함께 공포로 얼어 붙었던 다른 스태프들이 움직이기 시작했고 조용하게 떠들었다. 오직 커크만이 고요했다. 여전히 잠이 든 채, 베이고 멍든 그의 잘생긴 얼굴은 낫고 있었다.

 

 

  
커크가 코마에서 깨어난 것은 그 날 늦은 밤이 되어서였다. 레너드는 단 둘이 있을 수 있게 그가 깨어날 시간을 조심스럽게 조절했었다. 처음에 커크는 정신이 혼미하고 혼란스러워 보였다.  
  
“괜찮아,” 레너드는 커크의 손목을 부드럽게 만지며 말했다. “나야, 맥코이. 넌 메드베이에 있어. 넌 안전해.”  
  
“본즈,” 커크의 입술이 작은 미소를 그리고는 눈을 깜빡였다. “널 보니까 좋다.”  
  
“함장이 널 제대로 헤치웠던데.”  
  
“뭐,” 커크는 메드베이의 천장을 올려다 보며 한숨을 내쉬었다. “그는 오늘 일수가 사나웠거든. 종종 일어나는 일이야.”  
  
“혹시 내…” 레너드는 묻다가, 갑작스럽게 멈추고는 구석의 카메라를 흘낏 봤다. 커크가 카메라를 응시했다.  
  
“게일라,” 그는 말했다. “우리한테 시간 좀 줄 수 있어?”  
  
카메라의 불빛이 두 번 깜빡이더니 꺼졌다.  
  
“마음을 바꿨어,” 레너드는 말했다. “만약 네가 여전히 진행 중이라면ㅡ그게 뭐든 간에 말야. 여기서 탈출하기 위해 계획하는 거. 나도 끼워줘.”  
  
커크는 활짝 미소 지었다. “넌 한번도 빠진 적이 없었어, 본즈.”  
  
레너드는 유감스럽게 고개를 저었다. “그럼,” 그는 물었다. “내가 뭘 하면 돼?”  
  
“아무것도,” 커크는 말했다. 그는 눈을 굴려 다시 메드베이의 천장을 바라봤다. 본즈는 그의 온 몸의 뼈와 근육이 고통스러울 것이라는 것을 알았다. “아무것도. 지금으로서는, 우린 그저 기다리면 돼.”

  
  
  
  
이 주 후에, 엔터프라이즈는 메타휴먼 제국, 클링온 제국, 그리고 연합이 만나는 중립지대에 들어섰다. 레크레이션실의 창가에서 보기엔 다른 깊은 우주와 똑같아 보였지만, 항성 지도에는 빨간색, 초록색, 파란색 삼각형의 교차점이 그려지고 있었다: 엔터프라이즈는 인간 제국의 우주 부근에 점으로 표시되어 있었다.  
  
칸은 함선이 그곳에 멈출 것을 지시했다. 몇 시간이 지나자 그들이 뭔가를 기다리고 있다는 것이 분명해졌지만, 함선의 그 누구도 그게 뭔지 알 지 못했다. 몇 시간이 며칠로 늘어나고, 함장의 하사관들은 언제나처럼 입을 굳게 다물고 있었으며, 함선 내 공기는 긴장감으로 팽팽해 졌고 루머가 떠돌기 시작했다. 함선은 어째서 미션을 수행하지 않는지에 대한 그 어떤 설명도 듣지 못한 채, 일주일을 우주에 걸려있었다.  
  
어느 날 밤 렌은 요깃거리를 위해 식당으로 내려갔다가 그를 불안하게 만드는 무언가를 발견했다: 저 우주 멀리에서 별빛이 잠깐 사라지더니, 몇 분 후에야 다시 나타났다. 1분 후에 또 그랬고, 그 후에도 두 번을 더 깜빡였다. 커다란, 시커먼 무언가가 함선과 별들 사이를 지나가는 것처럼 보였다: 아니면 그가 그저 피곤할 뿐이라고, 레너드는 스스로에게 말했다. 그는 오늘 알파시프트에 근무 했고 그건 베타, 그리고 감마까지 이어졌다. 그는 눈을 문지르며 쿼터로 돌아와 거의 열 네 시간을 잤다.  
  
그가 일어났을 때, 클링온 중대가 우현에 나타났다는 소식이 있었다. 어떤 경고도 울리지 않았고, 이 만남은 공식적으로 방송되지도 않았다. 레너드는 빠르게 옷을 갈아입고는 식당으로 달려갔고, 창문을 통해 3척의 전함이 고작 몇 킬로 떨어진 우주에 떠 있는 것을 똑똑히 볼 수 있었다. 다른 비번 크루들도 창가에 모여있었다.  
  
“클링온이 저기서 뭘 하는거야?” 맥코이가 중얼거렸다.  
  
체콥이 멀지 않은 곳에 있었고 그는 맥코이를 다른 관중들로부터 끌어당겼다. 그는 빠르고 낮게 속삭였다. “브릿지는 하루종일 클링온과 통신을 주고받고 있어요. 저 중대의 리더는 타프에요.”  
  
“재채기 소리 같은 이름이네,” 레너드가 다시 중얼거리자 체콥이 낄낄거렸다.  
  
“엔터프라이즈의 크루들에게,” 칸의 하사관의 목소리가 함선의 콤링크를 통해 우렁차게 퍼졌다. “함장으로부터의 발표에 대기하라.”  
  
모두가 재빨리 몸을 세우고 차렷 자세를 취했다.  
  
“여기는 칸,” 칸의 목소리가 말했다. “우리가 다음 36시간 후에 연합 우주에 들어가게 될 것이라는 걸 알린다. 우리의 동맹인 커맨더 타프와 함께, 우리는 연합의 군사기지인 록-토르를 점령할 것이다. 만약 벌칸이 군사기지를 순순히 내놓지 않는다면, 그들은 파괴될 것이다. 모든 병사들은 한시에 집결한다. 메타휴먼 제국 만세. 클링온 제국의 영광에 만세.”  
  
식당을 깜짝 놀란 침묵 속에 빠뜨린 채 통신이 뚝 끊겼다. 몇몇 크루들이 머뭇거리며 환호했고, 다른 이들은 서로를 흘끗거리며 어떤 반응을 보여야 할지 재고 있었다.  
  
“그건 전쟁이잖아,” 레너드가 화난 소리로 낮게 말했다. “연합에 전쟁을 거는 거야.”  
  
“알아요,” 체콥이 말했다.  
  
“어째서 우리가 이 일에 대해 몰랐지?”  
  
“칸은 이게 제국으로부터 받은 비밀 미션이라고 말했어요.” 체콥이 낮게 말했다. “칸 말고는 아무도 몰랐어요. 우리는 타프가 여기에 클링온 제국을 대표해서 온 것인지, 아니면 그의 독단적인 결정인지도 확실치 않아요.”  
  
“뭔가 냄새가 나, 안 그래?” 레너드가 창가를 향해 고개짓을 했다. “우리 제국 함선과 클링온 중대? 전쟁을 시작하기엔 너무 작은 부대라고.”  
  
체콥이 동의하며 끄덕거렸다. “만약 연합을 치는 것이 쉬운 일이었다면, 우린 오래 전에 그들을 공격했을 거에요. 그건 클링온도 마찬가지겠죠. 하지만 제국 내에는 전쟁을 바라는 사람들이 많아요.” 그는 말을 멈췄다가 망설이며 덧붙였다. “제국으로부터 지원이 오진 않겠죠?” 그는 마른침을 삼켰다.  
  
레너드도 그렇게 생각했다. “일이 어떻게 되든 간에, 일단 우리가 기지를 공격하면 순식간에 끝나버릴거야. 연합은 전쟁을 선포할 수 밖에 없을 거고, 그럼 우린 곤경에 빠지겠지.” 그는 체콥의 어깨를 찰싹 때렸다. “우리 위치로 가는 게 좋겠어. 행운을 빌어, 꼬맹이.”  
  
“걱정하지 마요, sir,” 체콥이 말했다. “분명 커크가 생각해 둔 게 있을 거에요.”  
  
레너드는 의심스러웠지만 체콥의 희망을 빼앗고 싶진 않았다. “어쩌면,” 그는 말했다. “어쩌면 그럴지도.”

  
  
  
  
그는 평상시 지침에 따라 전쟁을 준비했다. 가장 먼저, 기지에 침략할 병사들을 위해 하이포를 준비했다: 각성제, 근육 강화제, 진통제. 한 번 주사를 맞으면 그들은 며칠 동안 흥분 상태일 것이고, 움직이는 모든 것과 싸울 준비가 될 것이다. 그 후에 그는 부상자들을 위한 계획을 세웠다: 환자 분류팀을 할당하고 안정제와 지혈제를 메디베이 한켠에 일렬로 늘어놨다.  
  
이건 참사가 될 거라고, 레너드는 확신했다. 그는 이해할 수 없었다: 벌칸과 안도리안은 평화주의자지만, 선전물들이 뭐라고 하든 간에 그들의 기술은 클링온과 메타휴먼 제국을 앞선다. 만약 전쟁이 일어난다면 칸은 영웅으로 추대 받을 수도 있겠지만, 이 함선의 모두와 함께 처형당할 수도 있다. 그가 생각할 수 있는 거라곤, 칸이 그들은 알지 못하는 무언가를 알고 있다는 것뿐이었다.  
  
한 시에 전투복 차림의 병사들이 엔터프라이즈의 승강장으로 이동했다. 엔터프라이즈가 록-토르의 쉴드를 파괴하자마자 벌칸 군사기지에 뛰어들기 위해. 레너드는 메드베이 상황 보고를 위해 브릿지로 불려갔다: 그는 함장의 발표 이후 분주하게 일하느라 반은 기진맥진 하고 반은 아드레날린이 넘쳐, 오랫동안 서 있기도 어려울 만큼 초조했다.  
  
“치프 의료 장교 맥코이입니다, Sir.” 칸이 브릿지에 도착하자 그는 말했다. 칸은 일등 항해사에게 각 구역 상황에 대한 패드를 넘겨 줬다. “메드베이는 준비됐습니다, Sir.”  
  
칸은 한 번 끄덕이고는 그를 무시했다. 레너드는 뒤로 물러나 일등항해사가 패드를 검토하는 것을 지켜봤다.  
  
“커맨더 타프가 신호를 보냅니다, Sir.”  
  
“화면을 띄워.”  
  
“내 크루와 난 전투 준비가 끝났다,” 클링온이 으르렁거렸다. 그의 얼굴이 화면에 꽉 차있었다.  
  
“좋아,” 칸이 믿을 수 없을 만치 침착하게 말했다. “내 병사들도 준비가 끝났네. 지금 그쪽으로 정찰 좌표를ㅡ,”  
  
그 순간 함선이 급격하게 휘청거렸다. 레너드는 추진 엔진이 멈춘 것을 느낄 수 있었다.  
  
“뭐였지?” 칸이 날카롭게 내질렀다.  
  
“6번 갑판에서 폭발이 있었습니다. 우리의 통신 시설이 잠시 먹통이 된 것 같습니다: 그리고 감지기와, 쉴드도 나갔습니다. 뭐 때문인진 모르겠습니다. 알아보고 있는 중입니다.”  
  
“고쳐.” 칸이 격분해서 말했다. “그리고 무슨 일인지 알아내, 당장.”  
  
“폭발은 바이러스에 의해 시작된 것 같아 보입니다,” 보안 장교가 그의 기묘한 옛-지구 억양으로 말했다. 그는 화면에서 눈을 떼지 않은 채 말했다. “미리 심어진 게 틀림없습니다. 변종 코드를 추적해 그 신호를 되돌려야 합니다.”  
  
브릿지의 모두가 레너드의 존재를 신경쓰지 않았다: 그리고 만약 폭발이 있었다면, 사상자가 메드베이로 오는 중일 것이다. 레너드는 브릿지를 떠났다.

 

  
메드베이로 향하는 터보리프트는 레너드가 올라탈 땐 아직 작동 중이었지만, 3분의 1쯤 내려가다 멈췄다. 다행히도 비상사태 통과 메뉴얼이 아직 통해서, 그는 터보리프트의 천장으로 간신히 빠져나와 남은 다섯층을 사다리를 타고 내려갔다. 메드베이는 혼란의 도가니였다: 독립 회로를 가진 메드베이 컴퓨터들이 어찌된 일인지 바이러스에 감염 돼 작동하지 않았고, 화상과 피투성이의 크루들이 폭발 지역으로부터 속속 들어오고 있었다.  
  
레너드는 제국 의사들이 훈련 받은 대로 환자들을 분류하기 시작했다. 병사들을 위해 준비했던 하이포는 방사선 화상 피해자들에게 사용 됐다. 그는 이 난리통 한복판에 뛰어들자마자 간호사들에게 지시를 내뱉고 상황을 진정시켰다. 그리고 그는 조용하고 효과적으로, 한 번에 하나씩 부상자들을 치료했다. 갑자기 그의 앞에 커크의 얼굴이 나타날 때까지.  
  
그는 끔찍하게 창백했다: 어깨부터 팔뚝까지 피부가 벗겨지거나 자줏빛 물집들로 뒤덮혀 있었다. 레너드는 헐떡거렸지만, 다음 순간 그는 재밌는 사실을 발견했다. 일단, 커크는 쇼크상태가 아니었다. 그리고 화상 입은 피부의 색깔이 다른 부상자들과는 달랐다.  
  
그는 커크를 쳐다봤다. 커크는 뻔뻔하게도, 윙크했다. “바빠보이네, 본즈.”  
  
“여기 진짜로 도움이 필요한 사람들이 있어,” 렌이 화가 나서 낮게 말했다.  
  
커크가 얼굴을 찡그렸다. “알아,” 그는 말했다. “그건 미안하게 생각해, 하지만 우린 가야 돼. 당장!” 레너드가 인상을 쓰자 그는 긴급하게 덧붙였다.  
  
“뭐? 난 내 위치를 떠날 수 없어.”  
  
커크가 빠르게 주변을 둘러봤다. “난 장교를 쐈어,” 그는 말했다. “방금 전에, 폭탄을 설치하다가 말야. 그들이 알아채면 여기서 난 끝장이야.”  
  
“망할,” 레너드는 말했다. 부드럽게. “망할, 망할, 망할.”  
  
“어서, 본즈.”  
  
커크를 수술실로 이동시키는 척 하면서, 그들은 함께 메드베이를 몰래 빠져 나왔다.  
  
“이쪽이야,” 커크가 그를 아래층 홀로 이끌며 말했다. 거긴 엉망이었다. 크루들이 패널에 대고 쉴새 없이 큰소리로 떠들며 함선을 통제하기 위해 노력했고, 맨 손으로 억지로 문을 열기 위해 애쓰고 있었다. 하지만 커크의 앞에서는 모든 문들이 기적적으로 부드럽게 열렸고, 터보리프트도 작동했다. 그들은 텅 빈 셔틀 정거장에 들어섰다. 커크는 경사로 위에 가볍게 뛰어 올랐고, 그를 환영하듯 셔틀의 문 역시 부드럽게 열렸다.  
  
질문을 하기에는 너무 놀라있어서, 레너드는 말없이 그를 따라 셔틀에 들어갔다. 짐이 자리에 앉자, 그도 그렇게 했다.  
  
“뭘 하는 거야?” 그는 안전장치를 매며 물었다. “이건 통하지 않을 거야. 다른 사람들은 어쩌고? 대체 무슨 일이야?”  
  
“때가 되면 알게 될 거야, 본지,” 커크는 용감하게도 방탕한 웃음을 지어 보였다. 아무런 신호도 보내지 않았지만, 셔틀 정거장의 문이 열렸다. 커크는 추진 엔진을 켰고, 갑작스럽게, 그들은 우주에 있었다.

  
  
  
  
레너드의 첫 번째 감각은 그들이 추락하고 있다는 것이었다. 그리고는 셔틀의 중력 부스터가 작동하기 시작했고 셔틀이 크게 흔들렸다. 레너드는 대롱대롱 매달려 있는 듯한 기분이 들었다. 셔틀 착륙장의 빽빽하게 밀집된 공간에서 어느새 그들은 광활한, 고요하고 새카만 우주에 있었다. 한 번에 너무 많은 일이 일어나서 머릿속이 뒤죽박죽이었다. 제임스 커크는 폭탄을ㅡ바이러스를 설치했다ㅡ그리고 그들은 셔틀을 훔쳤다.  
  
그들은 죽을 것이다.  
  
생각이 가능해지자, 그는 커크가 벌칸 기지로 향할 것을 기대했다. 폭발과 바이러스의 혼돈으로부터 멀리 달아나길 희망했다. 대신에, 커크는 그저 셔틀이 엔터프라이즈 주변을 배회하도록 했다. 그는 뭔가를 찾고 있는 것 같았는데, 왜냐하면 셔틀의 위치를 정하기 위해 감지기를 주의 깊게 만지며 계산하고 있었기 때문이다.  
  
그들이 엔터프라이즈와 클링온 사이를 지날 즈음에, 커크가 원하는 장소를 결정했는지 셔틀을 멈추고는 자동 비행으로 전환했다.  
  
“무슨 일이야?” 레너드가 의심스럽게 물었다.  
  
커크가 안전벨트를 풀고는 일어났다. “어서,” 그는 말했다. “우린 시간이 많지 않아.” 그는 화상을 입은 팔의 피부를 벗겨내기 시작했다(레너드는 탈출하는 동안 그 화상에 대해 완전히 잊고 있었다). 검고 자줏빛의 피부는 한번에 깨끗이 떨어졌다: 인공 피부라고, 레너드는 깨달았다. 아마도 커크의 팔에 붙이기 전에 낮은 강도의 페이저로 지진 듯 했다. 그 아래 커크의 진짜 피부는 하얗고 깨끗했다.  
  
셔틀의 뒤쪽에서 커크는 비상 장비들을 뒤적이기 시작했다. 그리고 그는 압축복 두 개를 집어 들어 하나를 본즈에게 던져주고는 곧바로 옷을 벗기 시작 했다ㅡ재빨리 바지를 벗어 던지고는 압축복에 발을 끼워 넣었다.  
  
“왜?” 그는 그를 뚫어져라 쳐다보는 본즈에게 놀라 물었다. 그러더니 빙글빙글 웃으며 말했다. “보고 싶으면 봐도 돼. 그 동안 네 압축복을 입을 수만 있다면 말야.”  
  
허둥지둥하며, 레너드는 제 옷을 벗고 압축복으로 갈아 입었다. 헐렁해서 입기 쉬웠지만, 완전히 장착하고 나자 그에게 꽉 맞을 때까지 압축 돼 그의 온 몸을 얇게 감쌌다. 커크가 그에게 헬멧을 건냈다: 본즈는 헬멧의 아랫부분에서 수트의 목덜미에 연결할 수 있는 홈을 볼 수 있었다.  
  
셔틀이 클링온 함선과 엔터프라이즈 사이의 통신을 가로채는 것이 분명했다, 왜냐하면 잡음으로 불분명한 타프의 목소리가 통신기를 타고 흘러나왔기 때문이다. 커크는 셔틀 조종간으로 돌아갔다.  
  
“칸 함장, 도움이 필요한가?” 클링온이 물었다.  
  
“아니, 커맨더.” 칸이 대답했다. “하지만 작전 지연을 요청 해야겠ㅡ”  
  
“자네 셔틀 하나가 길을 잃은 모양이군,” 타프의 목소리는 즐거워 보였다. “알고 있나? 그대의 함선에서 좀전에 날아왔다. 원한다면 내가 날려버리겠다. 우리 우정의 증표로.”  
  
“고맙지만, 내가 해결하도록 하지,” 칸이 날카롭게 말했고, 그들은 신호를 잃었다.  
  
“오, 뭐,” 커크가 말했다. “이제 우릴 찾아냈네.”  
  
그들은 긴장한 채로 기다렸다. 레너드는 셔틀의 계기판을 쳐다보지 않으려 애썼다: 20초였는지, 20분이었는지 알 수 없는 시간이 지나고 칸이 통신을 연결했다.  
  
“커크!”  
  
“너만 괜찮다면, 난 칸의 얼굴을 화면에 띄우고 싶진 않아.” 커크가 레너드에게 은밀하게 속삭였다.  
  
“제임스 T. 커크,” 칸이 반복했다. “넌 제국에 대한 반역죄로 기소될 것이다. 당장 엔터프라이즈로 돌아와 네 형벌을 기다리도록.”  
  
커크는 콧웃음치고는 통신기에 엄지손가락을 갖다 댔다. “칸,” 그는 말했다. “지옥에나 떨어져.”  
  
엔터프라이즈가 발포했고, 셔틀의 앞머리를 스쳤다.  
  
“무기 시스템이 정상화 된 모양이네,” 커크가 찡그리고는 셔틀의 콘솔에 좌표 몇 개를 입력했다. “이런 일을 겪게 해서 미안해, 본즈.” 그는 덧붙였다.  
  
“음, 괜찮아.” 레너드는 무심하게 말하려고 노력했지만 그의 양 손은 꽉 쥐어진 채 허벅지 위에 놓여있었다. “되게 인상적이긴 하네.”  
  
“완전 인상적이지,” 커크는 머리 위 패널로 손을 뻗어 커다랗고 빨간 스위치를 탁 쳤다. 이건 분명 좋은 신호가 아니라고, 레너드는 생각했다.  
  
“방사능 코어가 3분 후 자폭합니다.”  
  
“뭐?” 그는 물었다. 공황상태에 빠져. “뭐?”  
  
“그냥 똑바로 앉아 있어,” 커크는 말했다. 그는 셔틀의 앞머리를 돌려 엔터프라이즈의 우측 엔진을 향하게 했고, 콤링크를 다시 연결했다. “만약 내가 추락한다면, 칸,” 그는 외쳤다. “너도 나와 함께일 거야!”  
  
그리고 그는 추진 엔진을 내리쳤고 셔틀이 앞으로 급발진했다. 엔터프라이즈가 페이저를 몇 번 쏘았지만 셔틀 근처로도 맞추지 못했다. 엔터프라이즈를 그대로 들이받게 될 거라는 생각에 레너드는 현기증이 났다. 그들의 코어가 자폭하면 함선의 절반은 날아가게 될ㅡ  
  
“워-후우우우우!” 마치 인생 최고의 비행이라는 듯이 커크가 신이 나 소리질렀다. 레너드가 생각할 수 있는 건 오직 난 죽었다 난 죽었다 난 죽었다ㅡ  
  
하지만 엔터프라이즈의 조종사는 훌륭했다. 엔터프라이즈는 이미 셔틀의 길목에서 벗어나기 시작했다. 지금 셔틀의 속도대로라면, 커크는 셔틀의 방향을 바꿀 수 없을 것이다. 만약 그들이 엔터프라이즈를 지나친다면, 그들은 그대로 직진할 것이고, 그럼 함선에 손상을 끼칠 수 있는 마지막 기회가ㅡ  
  
엔터프라이즈 너머로 클링온 중대가 시야에 들어왔다. 이제 그들은 엔터프라이즈를 피하더라도 클링온 함선에 충돌하게 생겼다.  
  
“자폭까지 90초 남았습니다.” 컴퓨터가 말했다. 콤링크가 클링온과 엔터프라이즈의 통신을 다시 잡기 시작했고, 두 함선의 조종사들이 셔틀을 피하려고 고군분투하면서 욕설만이 들렸다.  
  
“헬멧을 써,” 커크가 웅얼거렸고, 레너드는 서둘러 말을 들었다.  
  
“60초 남았습니다.”  
  
“슬슬 가볼까,” 커크가 헬멧을 쓰고는 비상 탈출 키를 눌렀다. 레너드는 엄청난 힘으로 그의 좌석에서 튕겨나갔다. 꼭 구식의 초창기 트랜스포터로 전송 당하는 기분이었다. 그의 모든 분자들이 일시적으로 분해되었다가 순식간에 재조립되는 것처럼.  
  
그 다음, 그는 자신이 우주에 떠다니고 있다는 것을 눈치챘다. 그의 몸과 진공 사이에는 얇은 고분자 막 한 겹 뿐이었다. 커크가 근처에 있었고, 그의 숨소리가 콤링크를 통해 레너드의 귀에 무겁고 또렷하게 들렸다. 그들은 침묵 속에서 셔틀이 급격하게 날아가는 것을 지켜봤다. 인간과 클링온 모두 가까스로 제 때 피했고, 셔틀은 그 사이를 미끄러지듯 지나갔다. 레너드는 이루 말할 수 없게 실망했다: 그들은 피해를 입힐 기회를 놓쳤다. 잠시 후 코어가 폭발하며 셔틀이 터졌고, 우주의 어둠 속에 밝은 불꽃이 치솟았다.  
  
그리고는, 예기치 못하게도, 그 불꽃은 꺼지지 않고 점점 더 넓게 넓게 퍼졌다. 조약돌이 호수에 파문을 일으키는 것처럼.  
  
거기에 뭔가가 있었다. 셔틀이 폭발하기 직전 그것과 충돌한 것이 분명했다. 레너드가 쳐다보고 있는 동안에도, 파문은 점점 더 강해져 껍질의 외양을 드러냈다: 쉴드라고, 그는 깨달았다. 아니, 오히려 일종의 은폐 장치에 가까웠다. 그런 기술에 대한 루머는 들어 봤지만 직접 본 것은 처음이었다. 결국 그 루머는 사실이었던 모양이다. 폭발로 뚫린 구멍들이 나타나기 시작하더니 구체가 통째로 산산조각 났다. 그 아래에, 엔터프라이즈와 같은 디자인의 함선이 있었다. 하지만 훨씬 더 거대하고 검은색이었다: 그가 듣도 보도 못한 모델이다.  
  
“저게 대체 뭐야?” 그가 중얼거렸다.  
  
그의 헬멧에 달린 콤링크가 치직거렸다. “저건,” 커크는 쾌활하게 말했다. “Vengeance(복수)야”.  
  
“Vengeance?”  
  
“프로토타입 전함,” 커크가 말했다. “드레드노트 급이야. 칸이 직접 설계해 목성의 위성인 타이탄에서 비밀리에 만들었지.”  
  
“신이시여,” 레너드가 속삭였다. “대체 뭘 위해서?”  
  
커크가 그의 귓가에 대고 웃었다. “그건 쉽잖아, 본즈. 그거야말로 지금 우리가 유일하게 답을 알고 있는 질문일거야. 칸은 전쟁을 시작하기 위해 저걸 사용할거야.”

  
  
  
  
그들은 15분 정도 더 우주를 떠돌았다. 그동안 레너드는 계속 숨을 쉬려고 노력했고, 수트의 파워가 다 닳아 표류하다 죽는다는 게 어떨지 생각하지 않으려고 애썼다. 레너드가 커크에게 어째서 그렇게 무심할 수 있는지 물었지만, 커크는 설명해주지 않았다.  
  
레너드의 손발이 저릿해지기 시작했을 때 그는 산소부족이라고 생각했다. 하지만 그건 빔 때문이었다. 황금빛이 그의 눈앞에 가득했고, 그리고 그는 엔터프라이즈의 전송실이었다. 스코티가 컨트롤러에 서 있었다. 그는 긴장한 듯 했다. 전송실의 문은 잠겨있었지만 누군가가 밖에서 쾅쾅거리고 있었다.

“서두르라고, 어서,” 스코티가 커크에게 말했다. “우릴 바짝 쫓고 있어. 칸은 그의 하사관 절반을 데리고 드레드노트로 넘어갔어. 지금은 일등항해사가 엔터프라이즈를 맡았지. 내가 너희 좌표를 입력할 때 보안팀이 날 발견했어.” 그는 문 쪽으로 고개짓을 했다. “하지만 그들을 막을 수 있었어ㅡ앞으로 30초 정도 더. 네가 뭘 계획했든 간에, 서두르는 게 좋을 거야.”  
  
커크는 컨트롤러 앞으로 달려가 스코티와 합류했다. “이거 메인 컴퓨터랑 연결돼있어?”  
  
“네 말대로야.”  
  
보안팀이 잠금을 해제한 것이 분명했다. 문이 열리고 보안 장교가 다른 병사들과 함께 들이 닥쳐 커크와 레너드에게 페이저를 겨눴다.  
  
“그들을 확보했습니다, Sir,” 장교가 콤링크에 대고 말했다.  
  
트랜스포터 위에서, 레너드는 커크의 손이 제어판 위에서 빠르게 움직이는 것을 볼 수 있었다. 갑자기 희미하던 전송실의 불이 평상시처럼 밝아졌다.  
  
“바이러스를 잡은 것 같군,” 일등 항해사의 목소리가 콤링크 너머로 들렸다. “함선의 기능이 정상으로 돌아가고 있어.”  
  
“이만 포기하라고, 커크,” 장교가 으르렁거리듯 말했다.  
  
커크는 그저 그를 쳐다보고 웃을 뿐이었다. 레너드는 커크의 엄지 손가락이 패널을 누르는 것을 보았다. 보안장교와 그의 병사들이 전송됐다.  
  
레너드와 스코티는 서로를 바라보다가, 커크를 돌아봤다.  
  
“어디로 보낸거야?” 레너드가 겁에 질려 물었다.  
  
“감옥,” 커크의 웃음이 더 짙어졌다. “이 함선에 남아있는 나머지 장교들과, 4분의 1정도 되는 크루들도 함께. 제국 함선에 감옥 시설이 엄격하게 갖춰져 있으니 잘됐다, 그치?” 그는 컨트롤러에서 몇 가지를 더 건드리고는 말했다. 큰 목소리로.  
  
“엔터프라이즈의 크루들에게: 이건 반역이다. 나, 제임스 T. 커크는 너희 함선을 장악했다. 일등 항해사와 그 추종자들은 감옥에 갇혔다. 모두가 내 지휘하에 있다. 불복한다면, 곧바로 감옥으로 전송될 것이다.  
  
내 의도는 연합 우주로 함선을 이동해 망명 신청을 하는 것이다. 원치 않는 자들은 제국의 군사기지 감마-74b에 남겨질 것이다. 커크 아웃.”  
  
그가 콤링크를 껐다. “어떻게 생각해, 본즈? 그들이 우리와 함께 할까?”  
  
레너드는 고개를 저었다. “모르겠어,” 그는 솔직하게 대답했다. “이게 자유를 향한 기회라면, 많은 이들이 그렇게 하겠지. 네가 다른 선택지를 안 준 것도 아니고 말야. 하지만 어떻게 우리가 연합 우주까지…” 그의 말소리가 잦아들었다. 그들에게 향하고 있을 드레드노트를 초조하게 떠올렸다. 커크가 그 생각을 따라잡은 것 같았다.  
  
“내가 뭐랬어, 본즈,” 그는 말했다. “날 믿어, 나한테 계획이 있어.”

 

 

그들은 브릿지로 향했다: 이상하리만치 텅 빈 브릿지로. 대부분의 장교들이 커크의 사람들로 대체되어 있었다: 술루, 체콥, 그리고 통신팀의 우후라.  
  
“드레드노트로부터 신호가 들어옵니다, Sir,” 체콥이 재빨리 말했다.  
  
“화면으로.”  
  
칸의 얼굴이 나타났다. 그가 커크의 얼굴을 봤을 때, 그의 표정은 짜증에서 차가운 비웃음으로 바뀌었다.  
  
“오, 나의 펫,” 그가 흥얼거렸다. “여전히 살아 있군. 얼마나 매력적인 소식인지.” 그는 경멸의 시선으로 커크를 내려다 봤다. “하지만 이게 다 뭐 하는 짓이지?”  
  
커크는 마른침을 삼키고는, 말했다. “칸, 다 끝났어.”  
  
“내 함선을 차지했더군, 못된 꼬마야,” 칸이 생각에 잠겨 말했다. “글쎄, 내가 더 이상 그 함선을 필요로 하는 것도 아니고 말야. 하지만 어떻게ㅡ그 바이러스ㅡ네가 한 짓이었나? 오, 제임스,” 그가 어처구니 없다는 듯 말했다. “그 동안 나한테 숨긴 게 아주 많았던 모양이지.”  
  
커크는 대답하지 않았고, 잠깐의 침묵 후에 칸이 한숨을 내쉬었다. “이 오락을 기꺼이 즐기고 싶지만, 지금은 내가 좀 바쁘군. 장교들을 풀어주고 네 발로 그 감옥에 들어가도록 해. 이 모든 게 끝나면, 내가 널 가혹하게 처벌하겠다.”  
  
커크가 다시 한 번 마른 침을 넘겼다. “차라리 죽겠어.”  
  
“그럴거라 생각했지,” 칸이 상냥하게 동의했다. “내가 그 동안 여러 번 너 스스로가 죽음을 바라도록 만들었다는 걸 알고 있다. 하지만 네 삶이 언제 끝날지 결정하는 것은 나라는 걸 너와 나 모두 알고 있지 않나.”  
  
화면이 검게 물들었다.

  
  
  
  
“이제 어쩌지?” 커크가 낮은 목소리로 중얼거렸다. 레너드와 다른 크루들은 서로를 쳐다봤다. “어쩌지 어쩌지 어쩌지?” 커크는 여전히, 점점 더 빠르게 중얼거렸다.  
  
“계획이 있다면서,” 레너드가 그를 비난했다.  
  
커크가 그를 향해 돌아섰다. 그의 눈은 커다랗고 새파랬다. “맞아!” 그는 말했다. “맞아. 난 이제 계획이 있어. 우후라,” 그는 덧붙였다. “클링온 커맨더를 연결해줘.”  
  
“커맨더 타프와 연결합니다, Sir.”  
  
“넌 누구지?” 클링온이 커크에게 조롱하듯 말했다. “방금 막 칸 함장으로부터 메시지를 받았다만. 그의 함선이 폭도들에게 전복당했다더군.”  
  
커크는 어깨를 으쓱 했다. “커맨더 타프. 내 이름은 캡틴 제임스 T. 커크다. 실제로 난 이 함선의 통제권을 쥐고 있지만, 칸 함장이 말하는 대로 폭도는 아니야. 난 내 직속 상관인 마커스 제독에 의해 엔터프라이즈에 배치되었고, 그의 명령으로 징집되었다. 칸 함장은 우리 제국의 권한 아래 행동하고 있지 않아.”  
  
“그게 무슨 뜻이지?” 타프가 으르렁거렸다.  
  
커크가 작은 미소를 지었다. “그는 당신에게 우리 사령부가 침략을 허락했다고, 그리고 협력에 대한 보상으로 당신이 제국으로 망명할 수 있게 해주겠다고 했지, 안 그래? 거짓말이야. 그는 당신을 이용해서 연합을 침략한 후, 전쟁의 탓을 당신에게로 돌리기 위해 당신을 속였어.”  
  
“그건,” 타프가 입을 열었다. “불명예스러운ㅡ”  
  
“불행하게도, 우리 인간들은 당신네 종족들처럼 명예의 가치를 중요하게 여기지 않거든,” 커크가 말했다. “사실 이미 너무 늦었어. 당신에게 보안 코드를 보내주지. 이걸 이용해서 그 동안 이 함선에서 보내진 신호들을 추적하면, 지난 몇 달간 당신과 칸이 주고 받은 모든 교신 내용의 사본이 크로노스로 보내졌고, 우리 사령부와의 교신에선 단 한번도 당신에 대해 언급되지 않았다는 것을 찾게 될 거야.”  
  
타프는 그대로 멈춰있다가, 그의 어깨 너머를 흘깃 돌아봤다. “이게 사실인지 확인해봐,” 그는 명령했다. 그는 주먹으로 콘솔을 내리쳤고 좌절감에 울부짖었다.  
  
“칸은 그 기만의 대가를 치를 것이다,” 그가 경고했다.  
  
“그렇다면 우린 동지로군,” 커크가 동의했다. “하지만 우린 지금 당장 행동해야 해. 그의 함선은 나와 당신의 세계 모두에게 위협이야. 커크 아웃.”  
  
화면은 다시 우주의 경관으로 돌아왔다. 브릿지의 오합지졸에 불과한 크루들은 세 척의 전함이 무기를 장전하고 드레드노트 주변에 대형을 형성하는 것을 매료 당해 지켜봤다.  
  
“저들이 그를 잡을 수 있을까?” 레너드가 물었다.  
  
커크는 고개를 저었다. “난 그렇게 생각하지 않아. 칸이 지휘를 하는 한은. Mr.술루, 양자 어뢰를 준비해줘.”  
  
“Sir?”  
  
“그렇게 해!”  
  
드레드노트는 레너드가 한 번도 본 적 없는 무기를 가지고 있었다: 에너지 빔이 쉴드를 뚫고 클링온 전함 한 척을 깨끗이 반으로 갈랐다. 레너드는 움찔하고 놀랐다. 클링온 한 명 한 명을 인식하기엔 함선이 너무 멀리 떨어져 있었지만, 그는 그들이 죽어가는 모습을 상상할 수 있었다: 폭발로 인해 갈가리 찢기거나 우주의 진공 속으로 빨려 들어가며.  
  
“칸은 4면체펄스 방사체도 가진 모양이군,” 커크가 게일라에게 말했다. 그녀는 우울하게 끄덕였다. “타프에게 쉴드 주파수를 어떻게 바꿔야 하는지 구체적인 설명을 보내줘,” 그는 덧붙였다.  
  
“알겠습니다, Sir,” 그녀는 과학부 자리로 향했다. 그녀의 손가락들이 조종장치 위를 빠르게 움직였다.  
  
“우리 쉴드도 계속 진동할 수 있게 유지하고. 그들의 무기고를 향해 장전한다. 발사.”  
  
첫번째 어뢰가 발포되면서 함선이 흔들렸다.  
  
“다시,” 커크가 명령했다.  
  
드레드노트의 쉴드는 파괴될 것 같지 않았다. 클링온에 의해 괴롭혀지면서, 드레드노트의 공격은 클링온과 엔터프라이즈 양쪽으로 분산됐다. 술루는 폭발을 피해 함선을 이리저리 비트는 데에 능수능란해 보였지만, 레너드는 시간이 지날수록 드레드노트가 점점 더 위험해지는 것을 볼 수 있었다: 새로 불길이 치솟을 때 마다 점점 더 정확하게 엔터프라이즈를 겨냥했다. 드레드노트의 크루들은 그들의 새 장난감에 점점 익숙해지고 있었다.  
  
그리고는, 그의 아래에서 엔터프라이즈가 다시 한 번 마구 뒤흔들렸다. “맞았습니다,” 체콥이 보고했다. “쉴드 60%. 엔진 하나가 불안정합니다, 드레드노트와 거리를 벌려야 합니다.”  
  
“그렇게 해,” 커크가 말했다. “추진 엔진으로 가능한 한 모든 동력을 이동시켜. 술루, 우리가 계속 드레드노트의 위에 있도록 노력해줘: 사정거리 밖으로 벗어나야 해.”  
  
술루가 엔터프라이즈를 이동시키자 드레드노트도 그들에 맞춰서 움직였다. 또 다른 클링온 함선이 폭발하면서 에너지 파도가 엔터프라이즈를 일시적으로 떠내려가게 했다. 다시 한 번 강한 폭발이 그들을 강타했다.  
  
“양자 어뢰를 발사합니다,” 술루가 보고했다.  
  
“게일라, 저들의 쉴드 상태를 읽을 수 있어?”  
  
“Vengeance의 쉴드는 90%에 달합니다,” 그녀가 말했다. “죄송하지만, Sir, 그들의 기술을 우리보다 한 세대는 앞섰어요.”  
  
타프의 얼굴이 화면에 다시 나타났다.  
  
“당신의 정보는 사실로 확인됐다,” 그가 커크에게 말했다. “칸은 날 배신했다. 내가 지금 크로노스로 돌아간다면, 인간에게 속았다는 불명예로 자결해야 할 것이다. 그러느니 전장에서 죽는 것이 더 낫겠지.”  
  
통신이 다시 끊겼다.  
  
“우리한테 어뢰가 몇 개나 남았지?” 커크가 술루에게 물었다.  
  
“11개입니다.”  
  
“자네는 10개를 사용할 수 있어,” 그는 말했다. “가능한 한 시간을 끌도록 해. 마지막 하나는 무슨 일이 있어도 튜브에 남겨놓도록.” 그는 레너드에게로 돌아섰다. “본즈,” 그는 말했다. “외과의의 섬세한 손이 필요해.”

  
  
  
  
클링온의 마지막 함선이 주변으로 다가왔다. Vengeance가 성공적으로 한 쪽 날개를 깎아낸 자리에서 붉은 이온 먼지들이 흘러나와 꼬리를 만들고 있었다. 그리고는 클링온 함선은 드레드노트의 옆면을 향해 맹렬한 속도로 돌진했고 술루는 엔터프라이즈의 위치를 고수하면서, 가파른 각도로 발포했다.  
  
타프가 쉴드를 그대로 들이받았고, 훨씬 거대한 함선을 훨씬 작은 함선이 파고들면서 드레드노트의 옆면을 따라 작은 폭발의 연쇄작용을 일으켰다. 술루가 곧바로 발포한 어뢰들에 의해 커다란 폭발이 뒤따랐다.  
  
“뭘 맞춘 거야?” 커크가 물었다.  
  
“항법장치요,” 게일라가 보고 했다. “무기는 멀쩡합니다. 그들의 쉴드는 76%에요.”  
  
폭발이 엔터프라이즈를 뒤흔들었다; 레너드는 바닥에 떨어지면서 콘솔에 머리를 세게 부딪혔다.  
  
“쉴드 15%,” 체콥이 조그맣게 말했다.  
  
“Mr.술루?”  
  
“어뢰 하나가 남았습니다.”  
  
“Vengeance로부터 신호가 들어옵니다, sir.”  
  
“화면으로.”  
  
“커크!” 칸의 눈빛은 매우 흥분한 상태였고 그의 머리는 흐트러져있었다. 커크는 그의 뒤로 칸의 하사관들이 미친 듯이 일하고 있는 것을 볼 수 있었다. 칸의 목소리는 부드러웠다. “내 크루들 몇 명이 죽었어, 제임스. 내가 300년을 넘게 보호해 온 남자와 여자들. 넌 이게 어떤 기분인지 알 수 없을 거야.”  
  
“맞아,” 커크가 인정했다. “난 크루들을 갖게 된 지 40분 밖에 안됐거든,” 그가 방을 둘러봤다. “그리고 그 시간은 이미 평생 같이 느껴져.”  
  
“그렇다면 너흰 모두 함께 죽을 것이다,” 칸이 말했다.  
  
그가 통신을 끊으려는 순간, 커크가 그를 불렀다. “잠깐.”  
  
칸이 눈썹을 치켜 올렸다.  
  
“날 데려가,” 커크가 말했다. “크루들은 내버려 둬. 알겠지만, 그들은 널 배신하지 않았어. 내가 강요한거야: 그들은 내 실수 때문에 살해당해선 안돼.”  
  
칸이 얼굴을 찡그렸다. “내가 널 살리건 죽이건 간에, 제임스, 그들은 내 손에 죽을거야.” 그는 잠시 멈췄다. “넌 내 손 아래 다시 떨어지느니 차라리 죽겠다고 맹세했었지.”  
  
커크는 천천히 고개를 끄덕였다. 처음으로 그의 얼굴에 공포와, 일종의 패배감이 드러났다. “그랬지,” 그는 말했다. “하지만…그들을 깨끗하게, 고통 없이 죽여줘. 그럼 당신은 살아 있는 날 갖게 될거야.”  
  
칸은 한참 동안 그를 응시했다. “쉴드를 내려,” 그는 말했다. “널 여기로 전송시킨 후 엔터프라이즈를 파괴할 것이다.”  
  
커크는 고개를 끄덕였다. 그는 체콥을 쳐다봤다. “그렇게 해.” 체콥이 항변하려 하자 그가 덧붙였다. “이건 명령이야,”  
  
“Sir.”  
  
그는 마지막으로 브릿지를 둘러봤다: 게일라와 스코티, 그가 알고 있는 사람들 중 가장 똑똑하고 결단력 있는 사람들, 그리고 술루와 체콥, 우후라까지. 본즈는 여기 없다ㅡ커크가 그를 엔지니어실로 내려보냈었다. 그리고 커크는 지금, 그 어느때보다도, 본즈가 그의 할 일을 빠르게 마쳤기를 희망했다.  
  
“쉴드를 내려,” 그가 다시 한 번 체콥에게 명령했다.  
  
“쉴드를 내립니다, Sir.”  
  
크루들은 황금빛이 휘몰아치길 기다렸지만, 그런 일은 일어나지 않았다.  
  
잠시 후, Vengeance가 폭발했다.

  
  
  
  
  
“트리블이라니!” 3일 후에, 본즈가 다시 한 번 고개를 흔들었다. 그들은 그 전투가 끝난 이후로 제국 우주와 중립지대의 경계선에서 동력 없이 표류하고 있었다. 그들의 워프 코어는 너무 망가져서 짧은 거리도 이동할 수 없었다. 함선의 우현에 있는 추진 엔진 한 세트가 여전히 정상이라고 스코티가 보고했지만, 그것을 작동시키면 생명 유지 장치에 쓸 에너지가 떨어질 것이었다. “대체 그 털뭉치들한테 밥을 얼마나 먹인 거야?”  
  
“아, 그렇게 많이 먹인 것도 아냐,” 커크가 대답했다. “난 그냥 네가 말 한 정반대로 했을 뿐이야: 트리블들이 다 합쳐서 내 몸무게만큼은 될 때까지 하루에도 몇 번씩 밥을 줬지. 그 후에는 식사 스케줄을 엄격하게 제한했어. 걔네들을 전부 날려버린 건 마음이 좀 안 좋긴 해.”  
  
“허,” 본즈가 끙 앓는 소리를 냈다. “네 계획에 대해 나한테 말해줄 수도 있었잖아. 네가 날 엔지니어실로 보내서 트리블들을 양자 어뢰 뒤켠에 채워 넣게 하기 전에 말야.” 그는 기억을 떠올리고는 어깨를 으쓱 했다. “그나저나 칸의 함선이 널 인식하지 않을 거라는 걸 어떻게 안거야?”  
  
“몇 주전에 메드베이에 몰래 들어가서 네가 날 위해 만들었던 하이포를 훔쳤어.” 커크가 활짝 웃었다. “난 이제 강화인간이야: 더 이상의 알러지도, 혈우병도 없고 살짝 향상된 청력과 후각을 갖게 된 것 같아.”  
  
레너드가 믿을 수 없다는 웃음을 터뜨렸다.  
  
“그리고 알겠지만, 그게 바로 트랜스포터가 작동하는 원리거든,” 커크는 말했다. “만약 사람이 직접 타겟을 고정하는지 않는다면 말야. 네 데이터가 시스템에 이미 포함돼있다면, 트랜스포터가 자동으로 네 유전적 신호를 붙잡지.  
  
칸의 함선은 72명의 크루 밖에 타고 있지 않았어ㅡ클링온과의 충돌 이후엔 4-50명 뿐이었을 거야. 전송실 같은 곳에 엔지니어가 있을 수 없었겠지. 그래서 트랜스포터가 자동으로 내 유전정보를 찾았고, 강화된 내가 아니라 날 복제했던 트리블들을 전송한 거야. 어뢰도 함께 말이지.”  
  
“뭐, 네 운 빨 하나는 끝내준다고 밖에 말 못하겠다,” 레너드는 또 한번 고개를 저었다. “고맙군, 함장, 우리 모두를 거기서 멀쩡하게 구해내줘서.”  
  
“난 네 함장이 아니야,” 커크가 지적했다.  
  
“물론 넌 함장이지.”  
  
스코티와 게일라는 전투가 끝난 이후로 한번도 쉬지 못했다: 그들은 앞으로 48시간 후에는 함선이 어느 정도 수리돼 연합 군사 기지를 향해 중립지대를 조금이나마 뛰어넘을 수 있을 거라고 추정했다.  
  
크루들은 당연하게도 여전히 마음이 불안했지만, 그럼에도 불구하고 긍정적인 분위기였다. 그들은 적어도 며칠은 걸릴 거리 이내에는 제국 함선이 없다는 것을 완벽하게 잘 알고 있었다: 어쩌면 워프를 완전 장착한 전함은 그들이 벌칸에 도달하기 전에 그들에게 닿을 지도 모르지만, 만약 그런 일이 생길 거였으면 이미 생기고도 남았다. Vengeance는 제국에 어떤 경고 신호도 보내지 못한 채 폭발했다.

 

  
  
베타시프트 근무 중에 맥코이는 브릿지로 호출을 받았다.  
  
“본즈,” 커크가 그에게 말했다. “네가 이걸 보고 싶어할 거라 생각했지.”  
  
벌칸 함선이 그들의 좌표로 접근하고 있었다.  
  
“저쪽에서 우릴 기다리고 있었어,” 커크가 설명했다. “가까운 적색 왜성 근처의 잔해 지역에 숨어서 말야. 우리가 제국 우주로부터 벗어나 중립지대에 완전히 들어서자마자, 우리한테 접근하기 시작했어.”  
  
연합 함선은 곧 워프를 멈췄고, 엔터프라이즈를 향해 천천히 전진하기 시작했다.  
  
“저들이 신호를 보냅니다, Sir.”  
  
“화면에 띄워줘, 우후라.”  
  
레너드는 벌칸을 선전 영상에서 밖에 못 봤다: 야만인처럼 으르렁거리는 악마로 묘사되거나, 굶주리고 구타당한 죄수들이 제국의 우위를 과시하기 위한 상징처럼 쓰였다. 이 벌칸은 물론 그 영상들과 달랐다: 검은 머리와 올리브 빛깔의 피부를 가진 키 큰 젊은 남자였다. 그의 눈썹은 살짝 비스듬히 올라가 있었고, 레너드는 그 유명한 뾰족한 귀를 알아볼 수 있었다.  
  
“스팍!” 커크가 행복하게 외쳤다.  
  
벌칸이 아주 미세하게 눈썹을 모았다. “반갑습니다, 제임스 커크,” 그는 한 손을 들어 손가락을 벌렸다. 커크가 그 제스처를 따라했다. “커-알렙이 당신에게 록-토르까지 안전하게 길을 제공하겠습니다.”  
  
“어째서 항상 그렇게 격식을 차리는 거야,” 커크가 대답 대신 투덜거렸다. “스팍! 대체 이게 얼마만이야! 널 보니까 정말 기쁘다고!”  
  
“제가 근무 중일 때에는 공식적인 호칭을 사용하라고 요청해야겠습니다만.”  
  
그들의 대화 내용에서 무언가가 레너드에게, 스팍과 커크가 근무 중이 아닐 때에도 서로 어울려 다닌다는 듯한 인상을 줬다. 예상치 못하게도, 그는 갑자기 격렬한 질투심을 느꼈다.  
  
“잠깐만,” 그는 천천히 말했다. “둘이 아는 사이야?”  
  
커크의 미소가 태양처럼 빛났다. “뭐, 그렇게 말할 수 있겠지. 스팍은 꽤 여러 번 날 도와줬었어.”  
  
“당신의 방식들은 비논리적이고 유감스럽습니다,” 벌칸이 딱 부러지게 말했다. “만약 당신이 계속해서 스스로를 어려운 상황에 밀어 넣지 않았다면, 내 도움이 그렇게 자주 필요하지 않았을 겁니다.”  
  
“스팍 말 듣지 마,” 커크가 대수롭지 않다는 듯 팔을 휘저었다. “쟨 날 사랑해, 정말로. 여기 커맨더 스팍은 일종의 내 ‘참모’라고 할 수 있지.”  
  
“네 말은…” 질문을 하는 건 레너드였지만, 브릿지의 모두가 똑같이 호기심에 차 있었다. “네 말은 네가 진짜로 스파이란 말이야?”  
  
“난 ‘자유 투쟁가’라는 단어를 더 선호해,” 커크가 말했다. “난 그때그때 경계를 넘어다니면서 정보를 모으거나, 피난민들을 구출해." 그는 엔터프라이즈의 브릿지를 만족스럽게 둘러보며 덧붙였다. "하지만 함선을 가지고 돌아온 건 이번이 처음이야.”  
  
“하지만 넌 엔터프라이즈에서 칸의 노예였잖아,” 레너드가 빠르게 계산했다 “…일 년을 넘게.” 모두가 고개를 끄덕였다.  
  
“뭐,” 커크가 시인했다. “이런 일들은 때때로 평소보다 시간이 걸리곤 하거든.”

 

 

벌칸 함선은 엔터프라이즈를 견인 광선으로 끌어 당겨 안정적인 속도로 연합 우주를 향해 나아가기 시작했다. 이런 식으로는 워프할 수 없기 때문에, 그들이 벌칸 기지에 당도해 함선을 수리하기 전까진, 여정은 며칠 정도 걸릴 것이었다.  
  
대부분의 크루들은(커크가 감옥에 가둬놨던 크루들의 상당수까지도 자발적으로 항복했다) 연합 내부에 정착지를 내주겠다는 벌칸의 제안을 빠르게 받아들였다. 집에 있는 가족들을 걱정하는 사람들은 결정을 망설였지만, 그들이 제국으로 돌아간다 해도 가족들이 무사할거란 보장은 없었다. 스팍은 제국이 엔터프라이즈가 클링온과의 충돌로 인해 파괴되었다고 생각한다는 것을 알려줬다. 가족들을 안전하게 지키기 위해선 그게 최선일 것이다. 그들이 반역을 일으킨 게 아니라 전투로 죽었다고 생각하게 내버려두는 것이.  
  
그들이 록-토르에 도착한 뒤 커크는 연합 장교들과의 회의로 언제나 바빴다. 그 벌칸, 스팍이 언제나 그의 곁에 있었다. 레너드는 여전히 벌칸이 익숙해지지 않았다: 그는 외계종족 혐오 문화에서 자랐고, 그걸 바로잡는 것엔 시간이 걸릴 거라고 생각했다. 마침내, 하루종일 서류 작업을 해야 했던 긴 하루 끝에, 그는 록-토르의 레크레이션 라운지에서 혼자인 짐을 발견했다. 그는 엔터프라이즈를 바라보고 있었다. 창밖으로 기지의 한쪽에서 기술자들이 엔터프라이즈를 수리하고 있었다.  
  
“저게 바로 하나하나 뜯어 봐도 아깝지 않을 광경이군,” 레너드가 입을 열었다.  
  
커크가 웃음을 터뜨렸다. “그녀는 터프한 함선이야,” 그는 말했다.  
  
“말은 기수를 선택할 수 없지.” 레너드가 동의했다. 그는 커크가 함선을 바라보는 것을 잠깐 동안 쳐다보다가 물었다. “넌 이제 어쩔거야?”  
  
“언제나와 똑같지,” 커크가 말했다. “돌아갈거야; 내가 뭘 할 수 있는지 찾아봐야지. 저 밖에 있는 모든 사람들, 본즈ㅡ그들은 더 나은 삶을 살 가치가 있어. 벌칸이 사막에서 서로의 목을 칼로 그을 때 인간은 민주주의를 발명했었다는 것을 알고 있어? 우린 우리 스스로가 묘사한 것보다도 더 잠재력을 가진 종족이야.”  
  
“스스로가 기대하는 모습으로 발전하는 거겠지, 아마도,” 레너드가 사색에 잠겼다. “짐, 왜 날 함께 데려간거야?”  
  
짐이 그에게 웃기는 미소를 지어보였다. “네가 함께 가고 싶어했으니까?”  
  
“맞아, 그랬지, 하지만 내 말은ㅡ왜 그 셔틀에 날 태웠던거야? 체콥이나 다른 사람들과 함께 엔터프라이즈에 남겨놓지 않고?”  
  
커크는 한동안 그를 응시하고는, 잔기침을 뱉었다. “나도 몰라. 아마도 너한테 깊은 인상을 남기고 싶었나봐.” 그가 장난스럽게 덧붙였다.  
  
레너드는 그 말에 대해 몇 초간 생각했다. “이런 거 물어봐도 될지 모르겠지만,” 그는 말했다. “너하고 그 벌칸ㅡ스팍이 혹시ㅡ?”  
  
커크가 눈썹을 치켜올리더니, 소리 내 웃기 시작했다.  
  
“음, 신경쓰지마,” 얼굴이 점점 붉어지는 것을 느끼며 레너드가 말했다. “내가 말한 건 잊어버려.”  
  
그들은 그 자리에 함께 서 있었다. 시간이 흐르고 레너드는 말을 덧붙였다. “난 신 지구로 이송 될거야. 그들이 의사를 제법 간절하게 필요로 하는 것 같아.”  
  
“잘됐다,” 커크가 말했다. “정말로 잘됐다.”  
  
“나중에 날 보러 와,” 레너드가 어색하게 말했다. “그리고ㅡ정말 고마워, 짐. 날 구해줘서 고마워. 날 함께 데려와줘서 고마워.”  
  
“천만에, 본지.”

  
  
  
  
신 지구는 벌칸과 안도르의 중간 지점에서 태양 주위를 도는 평화로운 행성이었다. 지성을 가진 토착 종도 없고, 이 행성의 동물들은 신생대 때 지구의 동물들과 비슷했다. 지난 한 세기 동안 벌칸은 이 생태계를 변화시켜 왔고, 결과적으로 이 행성이 벌칸에겐 너무 시원하고 습하다는 걸 깨닫고는 다른 곳으로 이동했다. 그래서, 인간 피난민들이 꾸준하게 연합으로 흘러 들어옴에 따라 이 행성은 피난민들에게 주어지게 되었다.  
  
이 인간 정착지에는 이제 2천 5백만명의 정착민이 거주하고 있다. 그들은 작은 도시를 형성했지만, 대부분의 정착민들이 농업에 종사하며 작은 공동 거주지에 살고 있다. 연합은 관대하게도 자동화된 농업 기술을 제공했고 병원과 교육 시설을 지어줬으며, 행성은 빠르게 발전해나가고 있었다. 신 지구는 아직까진 그 시설들의 유지 비용을 스스로가 감당할 수 없지만, 다음 5년에서 10년 안에는 가능해 질 것이다. 신 지구의 가장 큰 과제는 새로 도착하는 피난민들을 교육시키는 것이다. 제국 관료주의 하에서 그들이 갖고 있던 하찮은 직업들은 신 지구에서 아무런 의미가 없기 때문이다.  
  
이 점에 관해서라면, 레너드는 운이 좋았다. 그는 어디에서나 쓸모 있는 훌륭한 의사였다. 그는 병원 시설에 지원했고 빠르게 받아들여졌으며, 주변 농장들의 중추로 작용하는 Alice Springs에 배치되었다. 그의 일은 주로 어린 아이들의 감기나 세균 감염을 치료하는 거였지만, 때로는, 도시 사람들이 시골에 적응하는 과정에서 일어나는 사고들도 있었다.  
  
짐 커크가 그를 찾아왔을 때 그는 정착한 지 3개월 째였다. 레너드는 어느 날 오후 그의 마지막 환자를 진찰한 후에 소박한 의무실로 들어섰고, 커크가 의무실에 하나뿐인 바이오베드에 앉아 다리를 흔들거리는 것을 발견했다.  
  
“너!” 레너드는 퉁명스럽게 말하려고 했지만, 웃음이 나오는 것을 막을 수가 없었다. “널 다시 보게 될 줄 몰랐는데.”  
  
“그래?” 짐이 물었다. “그렇다면 넌 나에 대해 잘 모르는 거야, 본즈.”  
  
의무실 창문 밖은 덥고 건조한 날이었다. 정착민들이 벌칸 양식의 가볍고 하얀 로브 차림으로 거리를 지나다녔다. 그건 스스로를 태양으로부터 보호하기 위한 것이기도 했지만, 연합의 지배적 문화에 순응하는 것이기도 했다.  
  
“이리 와,” 레너드가 말했다. “이런 날을 위해 보관하고 있던 게 있지.”  
  
그가 사무실에 만들어 놓은 책꽂이 제일 윗칸엔 그가 숨겨놓은 위스키 한 병이 있었다. 몇 주 전에 새로 들어온 피난민으로부터 감사의 뜻으로 받은 것이었다. 레너드는 레플리케이터로 얼음 조각을 만들었고, 두 잔의 위스키를 부었다.  
  
“건배,” 그는 커크에게 말했다.  
  
“건배.”  
  
그들은 잔을 부딪혔고, 레너드는 위스키를 천천히 음미하면서 그 것이 목을 태우며 흘러내리는 감각을 즐겼다. 이 순간까지 위스키를 따지 않고 기다렸다는 것이 기뻤다: 일주일 전 의무실에서의 힘들었던 하루 끝에, 그는 혼자서 이걸 마실 뻔 했었다.  
  
“여기 정착하는 건 좀 어때?” 짐이 물었다.  
  
“New Alice 말야? 괜찮아. Alice는 ‘죽여주는’ 도시지.”  
  
“뭐라고?”  
  
“아, 그냥 여기 정착민들이 쓰는 표현이야. 여긴 괜찮은 곳이야.”  
  
“어떻게 지내고 있어? 사람들은 좀 만나고? 특별한 누군가가 생겼다거나?”  
  
본즈는 잔을 앞뒤로 기울이며 얼음 조각이 흔들리는 것을 지켜봤다. “그러기엔 난 이제 좀 늙은 것 같아,” 그는 말했다. “넌 어때, 짐? 만나는 사람이 있어?” 그리고 그는 자신이 커크가 정말 남자를 좋아하는지도 알지 못한다는 생각이 떠올랐다. 이 생각을 한 건 지금이 처음은 아니었다. 짐은 항상 모든 사람과, 모든 것과 섹스한다는 인상을 줬지만, 그건 그저 짐의 방어기제일 뿐이었을 지도 모른다. 어쨌든 레너드는 그가 칸과 함께하는 것 밖에 보지 못했고, 그 관계는 절대로 상호적인 것이 아니었다.  
  
“난 여자친구가 있어,” 커크가 말했다.  
  
“잘됐네,” 렌이 말했다. “이름이 뭐야?”  
  
“엔터프라이즈.”  
  
“뭐?”  
  
“내 애인. 들어본 적 있어? 그녀는 위대한 메타휴먼 제국의 전함이었지만, 연합이 그녀를 개조해 스텔스기로 바꿔놨어. 최신식의 은폐 장치, 최고의 워프 드라이브, 최고급의 무기 시스템까지: 물론 전부 다 비공식으로 말야. 누군가 그녀를 보더라도 연합과 관련되었다는 사실은 절대 알지 못할거야. 하지만 그들은 그녀를 내게 줬어. 난 그녀를 데리고 제국으로 돌아갈거야.”  
  
짐은 이제 웃고 있었다. 레너드는 자신이 입을 딱 벌리고 있다는 것을 알아차렸다. 그는 입을 다물었다.  
  
“돌아간다고?” 그는 물었다.  
  
“언제나처럼 말이지. 하지만 이번엔 난 함선과, 크루들과 함께 갈거야. 너도 알겠지만, 연합은 많은 것을 필요로 해. 그래서 제국 내부에는 정보원들이 심어져 있어. 하지만 상황이 위험지면 재빨리 그들을 빼내 줄 함선도 필요하지. 방해공작도 좀 하고 말야. 그리고 제국민들에게 그들이 싸울 준비만 되어 있다면, 제국 바깥에 더 나은 삶이 있다는 것을 알려주는 거지.”  
  
짐은 용감하다고, 레너드는 생각했다. 그 누가 제국으로부터 가까스로 탈출 한 후에, 다시 그곳으로 돌아가길 원하겠는가? 하지만 생각해 보면, 커크는 그 동안 도대체 몇 번을 그렇게 해왔던가?  
  
“가자,” 짐이 말했다.  
  
“뭐라고?”  
  
“나와 함께 가자. 엔터프라이즈는 CMO가 필요해. 극비사항에 위장이긴 하지만, 어쨌든 넌 연합 함선의 첫번째 인간 CMO가 될거야. 어떻게 생각해?”  
  
어떻게 생각하냐고? 그는 커크가 겪은 일의 10분의 일도 겪어보지 못했지만, 자신이 본 것 만으로도 그는 이미 충분히 지쳐 있었고 두려웠다. 그저 외진 행성에서 안전하고 조용한 삶을 살고 싶었다.  
  
천천히, 그는 고개를 저었다. 천가지 말을 하지 않아도, 그 움직임 만으로도 커크는 이해했다.  
  
“뭐,” 커크는 등을 뒤로 기대며 말했다. “적어도 물어보긴 해야 했어.”  
  
“네가 물어봐 줘서 기뻐,” 레너드는 말했다. “나한텐 큰 의미야.”  
  
“글쎄,” 커크는 말했다. 그는 렌에게 환하게 미소 지었다. “내가 여기 온 이유는 그거야. 하지만 내일 정오에 떠나기 전까진 여기에 있을거야. 주변 구경시켜줄래?”  
  
레너드는 저녁을 위해 도시의 한 레스토랑으로 그를 데려갔다. 그곳을 운영하는 여자는 버지니아에서 온 피난민이어서, 그녀는 레너드가 기억하는 그대로 요리했다. 그리고는, 태양이 하늘 아래 가라앉기 시작할 때, 그들은 도시 아래 들판을 걷고 있었다. 레너드는 커크에게 관개시설과 식민지인들이 진행 중인 식물학 실험들을 보여줄 수 있었다.  
  
“이건 무모한 도전이야, 물론,” 그는 시인했다. “아무도 자유 사회의 일원이 된다는 것이 어떤 건지 알지 못해; 우린 많은 세대 동안 전체주의 국가 아래 있었으니까. 벌칸은 우리 사회의 형성을 돕기 위해 ‘조언자’들을 보내줬어. 그들을 좋아하지 않는 피난민들도 있지만, 진실은, 우린 그들의 도움이 필요해.”  
  
커크는 일몰을 바라보며 동의하듯 흥얼거렸다. “아름답다,” 그는 말했다. “어린 시절의 아이오와를 생각나게 해.”  
  
“아이오와에 있었어?”  
  
“옛날에, 잠깐 동안.”  
  
그들은 어둠이 내릴 때 까지 계속 걸었다. 반-사막 기후의 공기는 빠르게 차가워졌다.  
  
“가자,” 레너드가 마침내 돌아서며 말했다. “우리 집에서 지낼래? 간이 침대랑 이불 몇 개 뿐이지만, 적어도 따뜻하긴 할거야.”  
  
“고마워, 본즈.”  
  
그리고는, 어둠 속에서, 커크의 손이 레너드의 손에 슬며시 미끄러졌다. 레너드는 놀라 멈춰서서, 짐을 돌아봤다.  
  
그가 말하려던 것이 뭐였든지 간에 짐을 긴장시킨 모양이었다. 짐이 빠르게 입을 열었다. “난 이런 일에 능숙하지 않아,” 그는 렌에게 경고했다. “알겠지만, 난 많은 일들을 저질렀어, 하지만…그 어떤 것도 내가 정말로 원했던 것은 아니었어.”  
  
레너드는 충격을 받았다. 커크로부터 들을 수 있을 거라 생각했던 하고 많은 이야기들 중에 이건ㅡ  
  
“짐,” 그는 말했다. “넌 아름다워. 넌 내가 만나본 사람 중에 가장 놀라운 사람이고, 네 앞엔 온 우주가 놓여있어.”  
  
커크는 한발자국 더 가까이 다가섰다. “그 우주에 너도 포함 돼?”  
  
레너드는 그에게 입맞췄다. 커크는 그에게 입맞춤을 돌려줬다. 너무 세게, 너무 공격적으로. 레너드는 조금 뒤로 밀려났고, 그들은 천천히 계속했다.  
  
“얼른,” 그는 말했다. “내 집으로 가자.”  
  
그는 이게 그가 짐에게 해줄 수 있는 것이라고 생각했다: 권력과 모욕, 통제가 없는 섹스는 어떤 것인지 짐에게 알려주는 것. 그에게 섹스가 따뜻하고, 재미있을 수 있다고 알려주는 것. 둘은 레너드의 너무 좁은 침대에 함께 누워 끊임없는 입맞춤으로부터 잠깐씩 떨어져 하늘의 별들을 바라봤고, 커크는 그에게 엔터프라이즈에 대해 이야기 해줬다.  
  
“스코티가 엔지니어 장교가 될거야, 체콥도. 이건 연합이 시도해보는 실험적인 함선이 될 거야: 절반은 인간 피난민, 절반은 벌칸과 안도리안. 우리가 칸으로부터 탈출한 직후 만났던 벌칸 중위, 스팍을 기억해? 그가 내 일등 항해사가 될 거야. 원래 그는 함장으로 승진했어야 했지만, 연합이 그에게 이 일을 부탁했어. 걘 좀 괴짜야, 본즈, 그는 꼿꼿하고 인간미가 없지. 하지만 내가 걜 좀 느슨하게 만들 수 있을 거라 생각해”  
  
“오 그래?” 레너드가 담요 아래로 커크의 옆구리를 간지럽히며 말했다. “이런 식으로?”  
  
“그건 아닐 것 같아,” 커크가 레너드에게로 고개를 돌리며 대답했다. “들어봐, 난 함께 가자고 널 설득하기 위한 마지막 수단으로 내가 너랑 잔 거라고 생각하지 않기를 바ㅡ”  
  
“오 세상에,” 렌이 고개를 뒤로 젖히며 말했다. “제발 그런 게 아니라고 말해줘.”  
  
“당연히 아니지,” 커크가 눈을 커다랗게 뜨며 말했다. “하지만 있지, 만약 네가 마음을 바꾼다면,” 그는 몸을 기울여 레너드의 어깨에 입맞췄다. “함장의 쿼터엔 킹사이즈 침대와 다른 모든 게 갖춰져 있어.”  
  
“호화롭기도 해라,” 레너드가 중얼거렸고, 그리고는 어떤 불편한 생각이 그의 마음을 스쳤다. “그거 혹시ㅡ”  
  
“기존 함장의 쿼터는 장거리 감지기를 위한 연구실로 바뀌었어,” 커크는 말했다. “연합은 제국보다 정보 수집의 가치를 중요하게 여기거든. 내 쿼터는 예전 일등 항해사의 쿼터야.”  
  
“그럼 다행이고,” 레너드가 사색에 잠겼다. “어떻게 그러는 거야?” 그는 커크에게 물었다. “어떻게 그런 식으로 모든 것을 뒤에 남겨 놓을 수가 있어? 어떻게 그냥 떠나버리는 거야?”  
  
“그냥 쉽게 떠나는 게 아냐.” 커크가 어깨를 으쓱 했다. “난 싸워, 내가 할 수 있는 모든 힘을 다해서. 그게 바로 내가 제국에 등을 보이지 않는 이유야, 본즈. 이건 마치 악마와 같아. 네가 악마에게 등을 보이는 순간, 그게 널 붙잡을거야. 내가 계속 앞으로 나아갈 때에만 난 떠날 수 있어.”  
  
레너드가 웃음을 터뜨렸다. “뼈가 부러져도, 다시 일어난다는 거지?”  
  
“그래,” 짐이 말했다. “네가 그걸 치료해줄 테니까.”  
  


 

 

 


End file.
